


Stark's Household

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Just a random day with Tony and his adopted kids and his super husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Stark Household, where we can see how Steve and Tony handles this household, you can see how they discipline their kids, how they help them and how they continues to love each other. Let’s go go go

 

“ Come on Squirt! Time for lunch!” Tony said as he walks into the playroom, looking at the mess this tiny human being made, he shake his head and chuckles. “ Morgan Stark, come on, time for lunch, or do you want mommy to get you?” Tony said as he took a sit by the tea party table.

A girl with messy brunette hair steps out from her tiny tent, smiling up to him, “No please don’t call mommy, i will go eat lunch. I promise.” Morgan said as she stood closer to Tony.

“ Alright good girl, let’s go now.” Tony said as he picks her up. She hugs him around his neck and rest her head on top of his. He carried her to the kitchen where Pepper was making lunch for them.

“ Hey there Morguna, let’s eat, but first wash your hands alright.” Pepper greeted her, Morgan nods and went off to wash her hands, with the help of Tony.

“Mommy, will you play with me later on? I don’t think Daddy would want to play with me.” Morgan said as she ate her food.

“Why won’t Daddy play with you later on?” Pepper asked as she looks at Morgan then back to Tony.

“ Daddy loves to spend time in the garage instead. We could play together mommy.” Morgan replied as she sips her drink.

“ Sure thing Morgan, we shall play together but remember, nap time first.” Pepper told her, as she gets up to clean the dishes. Morgan finishes her food and then brings her dishes to Pepper, Tony just looked at them and smiles as he drinks his coffee.

“Morgy, how about you go up first and play, Mommy has to talk to Daddy first.” Pepper said as she wipes her hands on a cloth. Morgan just nods and ran up to her room.

“ Tony, you do know it’s unhealthy for you to always hide in the garage. Morgan needs time from her father too.” Pepper said as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“ I know Peps, but I’ve been busy with the Avengers stuff, and deadlines to finish. I just can’t afford to delay it.” Tony sighs as he looks at Pepper.

“ Tony, work can wait, but family can’t. Remember your wedding vow Tones, you said that you would love Morgan as your own. And would do anything for her, so please Tony, she needs her father more than anything else, don’t do the things Howard would do, she’s yours Tones.” Pepper said, as she rest her back against the counter. Tony just sighs into his coffee. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t married or even had a kid. Pepper just looks at him and then down her coffee.

“ I have to get back to work, i have a company to run, remember, tell Morgan I’ll be back next week to visit her, and you sir take care of yourself.” Pepper said as she washes her mug, then dries her hands, she walks over to Tony and kisses his cheeks and said her goodbyes. Tony sighs as the house is near empty.

Tony walks up the stairs and into Morgan’s room, Morgan had fallen asleep on the floor while she was colouring her book, Tony picks her up and brought her to his room, he tucks her in and he lays next to her, he kisses her forehead, and he too fall asleep.

Hours later, Tony woke up to an empty bed, he rubs the sleep from his eyes, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He then went down to the kitchen, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen, it was Friday after all, he walks in to see Morgan and Peter sitting by the counter, and Morgan was showing Peter what she drew that afternoon. He could hear their laughter and he smiles looking at them, he walks closer to them. Peter looks up and grins at Tony.

“Hey there Mr Stark. Did i wake you up? I’m sorry if i laughed too loud.” Peter said as he looks at Tony. Tony just chuckles.

“ Come on Pete, how many times do i have to remind you, call Tony, Dad.” Steve said, as he slides their plates. He then smiles and walks over to Tony

“Hey there love, was it tiring to take care of the little squirt today?” Steve greets him, kissing his cheeks and then ruffling up Morgan’s hair, where she pushes his hands away. Tony smiles and kisses his lips.

“ Hey! Hey! No kissing in kitchen Papa and Daddy!” Morgan whines as she tries to push them away, only for Tony to continue to pepper kisses on Steve face, where Steve kept laughing.

“Peter! Tell Daddy to stop kissing Papa now!” Morgan whines as she tugs on Peter’s sleeves. Peter just laughs at them.

“Alright! Alright! Keep the PDAs to a minimum and in your rooms please, i didn’t drop by here just to watch 2 old mans making out!” Harley said as he drops his bag and took a seat at the table.

“Harley! Didn’t know you would be back this week!” Steve said as he pulls away from Tony, and heads towards Harley, hugging him. Which Harley tries to pull away.

“ Come on Steve, I’m like 18 now, you don’t have to hug me each time we see each other.” Harley whines as he pushes Steve away. Only for Steve to chuckles and ruffles his hair. Steve went into the kitchen and grabs a plate for Harley the sets it on the table, Tony just smiles at them as he went to grab a mug of coffee.

Everyone settles down to have dinner, Tony watched as Peter and Harley exchange knowledge about school, and how Steve was feeding Morgan, and how she was telling him about her day at home. He watched as she talks with her hands flying around, he smiles as he watches Steve listens and nods at her. As he was too preoccupied with everything, he didn’t hear the boys were calling for him, “Dad!” Peter and Harley said at the same time, Tony jolts in his seat and looks at them.

“We were wondering if we could spend time with you in the garage tomorrow , you know to work on the suits again? Just like old times, you and your boys.” Harley asked as he smiles at Tony, Peter just nods his head.

Steve clears his throat, “ Have you boys forgotten, it’s your Papa and Dads anniversary tomorrow, i have already made plans for him. So please don’t ruin it for us.” Steve said, only for the boys to whine in displeasure.

“ Alright boys, you can use the lab instead at the compound, but under supervision, so it’s either with Sam and Bucky or Clint and Natasha. I’m sending Morgan to Pepper’s tomorrow.” Tony replies them. The boys just nods and smiles at him. Then they all continue to finish dinner.

As it was Friday, it was movie night under the Stark household. It was Tony’s turn to make popcorn and Morgan’s turn to choose the movie, which was Moana tonight. Tony stood by the kitchen Counter, as he watched Harley sat next to Steve, and Peter was lying on Steve’s shoulder, Morgan was on the floor, laying on her stomach and singing along to the song on the tv. He smiles at himself, who knew marrying America’s Assets and adopting 3 kids would bring so much joy to him. Welcome to the Stark Household

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Saturday morning, Tony woke up to screaming and laughter, it was his anniversary with Steve, let’s see how Steve plans out this date of theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to just be a chapter but now it’s going to be a series, let’s hope I’m motivated for the next few weeks to continue this story.

Saturday morning, it wasn’t as peaceful as Tony imagined, Tony woke up to screaming and laughter, Tony yawns and rub the sleep of his eyes, he groans as he got out of bed and to the bathroom, he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen, it was barely 8am and the kids were up, Harley was sitting in the kitchen, reading the papers and drinking his orange juice, Steve was packing lunch for the kids, Morgan and Peter were running around the living room, with Peter wearing his mask.

 

“ Hey hey hey, what did i tell you about wearing your suit?” Tony said as he stood in between Peter and Morgan.

 

“ Morning Dad, but well Morgy wanted to play, so I thought maybe we should play for awhile. I’m sorry dad.” Peter said as he removes his mask and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“ i told you if you wanted to play with your suit, i have to join you both right.” Tony chuckles as he carries Morgan and then ruffles up Peter’s hair.

 

“ Morning Daddy! And Happy anniversary to both of you.” Morgan greets him and kisses his cheeks.

 

“ Happy anniversary Dad.” Peter wishes him too.

 

“ Thank you kids. Now run along and have breakfast, it’s gonna be a long drive to the compound.” Tony said as he puts Morgan down on her seat, and pulls out his own seat.

 

Steve came in with plates of french toast and pancakes, cups of coffee, milk and orange juice. He places them in-front of Tony and kisses the top of his head. “Morning Hunny.” Steve greets him.

 

“ Morning love.” Tony greets back, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

 

“ Fine! It’s your anniversary, so i let it pass alright. Happy anniversary Dad and Pops.” Harley groans as he too sat at the dining table. Harley rolls his eyes as his parents kissed again. Morgan giggles as she watched her parents too.

 

“ Alright break it up guys, or we will be late. You don’t want to be late for your date right Dad.” Peter said as he sat at the table. He watched as his parens pulls apart and grins at each other, now the whole Stark household are seated and breakfast begins.

 

The drive to the compound wasn’t that long, it was filled with Peter talking about what he and Harley had already planned to build, and Morgan telling them what she had dream of. Tony looks at Steve who was driving, and he smiles at him, Tony never knew how having a family would feel like, and this is perfect.

 

As they reached the compound, Bucky was already outside waiting for them, Morgan ran out and hugged Bucky, whom Bucky lifts her up and spins her around.

 

“ who knew her favourite uncle is actually a brain washed HYDRA assassin.” Tony said as he gets out of the car, where Steve turns to him and shake his head and smile.

 

“I missed you so much Morgy, is Papa and Dad treating you well? Or you want Uncle Bucky to beat them up?” Bucky asked as he nuzzles against her neck, earning giggles from the young one.

 

“ Hehe stop it Uncle Bucky bear, they treating me well, only my brothers hasn’t.” Morgan said as she pulls away. Bucky then glares at the boys who had just walked over to him with their bags.

 

“ Hey there Bucky.” Peter greets him.

 

“Hey there soldier, where’s the bird?” Harley said as he drops his bags.

 

“Sup you two!” Sam said as he jogs over in his training outfit. He pats both boys on their back. He turns and smiles at a growling Bucky. “ continue doing that and you sleep on the couch tonight, homeboy.” Sam warns him.

 

“ Come on Buckaroo, i know you love the kid but trust me, the boys have been playing nice for a long while, especially Peter. And Morgan, please, you know how protective your Uncle Bucky is, how protective your Uncle Sam is to the boys. So please play nice over the weekend.” Tony said as he rubs his temples, he sense a headache is coming up.

 

Steve stood in between his bestfriends now, and shook his head, he chuckles as he saw them trying to cut each other through their eyes. “ Alright play nice both of you, or we’re not bringing the kids over again.” Steve warns them.

 

Both man groans and just smiles at Steve, they knew Steve was serious when he said he won’t bring the kids over again. They then ushered the kids in and said goodbyes to the couple.

 

Both got back into the car and drove off, first stop was central park, Steve bought them coffee, and they took a walk in the park. Holding hands and reminiscing about the past.

 

“Remember the first date we had over here, remember the first time i asked you out?” Steve asked as they took a seat on the bench, Tony smiles and nods at him, both reminiscing the past.

 

It was a random afternoon, Steve stood nervously outside of the lab, pacing about back and forth. He wanted to ask Tony if he wanted to grab a coffee and maybe walk in the park, the weather was nice. When he was about to enter the lab, Tony opens the door and smiles at him. 

 

“Hey Capsicle, JARVIS told me you were outside for 20mins, so what’s up?” Tony asked him, as he wipes his dirty hands on his jeans.

 

“ i was wondering if you want to grab coffee? Like at he park, the weather is nice though.” Steve said as he rubs the back of his neck. Tony looks at him and smiles.

 

“ Sure thing, let me take a shower first, I’ll meet you at the common room alright.” Tony said as he pushes pass Steve and walks to the elevator.

 

“ See you Tony.” Steve said as the elevator door closes, Tony grins back at him.

 

Their walk to the park was nice, Tony told Steve about what he was working on, and telling him about all the upgrades that he had done, he even gifted Steve with a new phone, where he saved everyone’s number in it, according to him, it’s easier for them to keep in contact. They grabbed a coffee at the entrance of the park and stroll in, enjoying the warm weather, and took a seat at a bench, as Tony sat there, absorbing the heat, Steve took out the receipt and a pen and starts to sketch Tony. Tony must have been enjoying the heat way too much, he falls asleep on the bench, resting his tired head on his arm. Steve watched him and smiles at himself, he for sure is in love with this man.

 

As they were enjoying the day, then the rain starts to pour, and thunder and lightning filled the sky, damn you Thor, why are you ruining the date. Tony woke up drenched, he grabs his coffee and grabs Steve’s hands, both running to seek shelter, Steve smiles looking at Tony all flustered and all drenched, they dump their coffee in the nearest trash, and ran back to the compound. As they finally got to compound, all soak to the skin, they went up to Tony’s level, Steve send him to Tony’s room, as Tony stood outside of his door, shivering, he looks at Steve.

 

“ The date was going well, I’m sorry that the weather ruined it, i hope to make it up to you.” Steve apologised, looking down at Tony.

 

“ It’s okay Steve, I didn’t know it was date, but it felt good Steve.” Tony reassures him, as he rubs Steve’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry, if you don’t like me that way, i mean it could be 2 friends getting coffee or something.” Steve replies as he rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“ Hey Hey, I like you Stevie, look at you, you’re an amazing human being, your smile can light up the whole of New York, and your laughter is like music to my ears. I will be dumb to not like you Steve, and come on, have you seen your ass? I would tap that.” Tony said as he checks out Steve’s ass.

 

“ well they said, i am america’s Ass-Et” Steve winks. Tony then stood in his tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips, “And that you are Capsicle, I’m honoured that you like me as much as i like you, next time I’ll plan the date.” Tony said as he pulls away. Steve blushes and nods his head.

 

Tony then say goodnight and went into his room. Smiling at himself, so Steve Rogers really like him huh. He then went off to take a shower.

 

Steve smiles at the close door, he then turns and went to his level to get into some clean clothes, he then went down to the kitchen to cook something warm for Tony, he walks into the common room to see Thor sulking in his seat, he shakes his head, The God must have been playing with the playstation with one of them and he lost, and that’s why the weather was shitty. 

 

Steve just decided to make chicken soup for Tony, he even made a new cup of coffee for him, he places everything on the tray, and heads up to Tony’s room, JARVIS grants him access to Tony’s room, Tony was curled up on the bed, shivering from the cold, he was wearing one of his pajamas. Steve set up the food on the bed and woke Tony up.

 

“ Have something warm to eat alright, I’ll come back again.” Steve said as he slides the food closer to Tony. Tony just nods and sat up.

 

Steve went back to his room and got his sweatshirt and sweatpants, the thickest blanket he had, and went back up to Tony’s room, he smiles when he sees Tony eating, as Tony was done, he clears the tray, and puts on his sweatshirt over Tony, and even changed his pants for him, he then tucks Tony in, placing the blanket over him, he looks at Tony and smiles.

 

“Hey, how about joining me here, you feel so warm Steve.” Tony said as he stifles a yawn. Steve just nods and gets in bed next to Tony, he pulls Tony closer to his body, hugging his waist, as Tony rolls and turns to face him. Tony smiles into the warmth, humming a familiar bed time song. And soon sleep took over him, and Steve smiles as Tony sleeps in his arm. He kisses Tony’s forehead, “I Love You Anthony Edward Stark” Steve whispers.

 

Back to the present, Tony rest his head on Steve shoulder, smiling as he watched people walked around them. “ 5 years Steve, 5 years married to you, 3 wonderful kids, I’m blessed, I really am.” Tony said as he looks up to Steve.

 

“ Hunny, this is just the start of our date, don’t get all sappy with me right now. Come on, we have places to be.” Steve said as he took Tony’s hands and pushes his head gently and got. Off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the date for their anniversary

As the kids finally settles in, Peter walked into the common room, to find Natasha sitting on the couch, watching something on the tv, he strolls in and smiles at her, “ Hey Aunt Natasha.” Peter greets her.

 

“ Hey Pete! How you doing?” Natasha greets him back, as she turns and smiles at him.

 

“ all is fine Aunt Nat, i just hope things will work out tonight, I’ve planned it well with Harley.” Peter said as he took a seat at the end of the couch.

 

“ Trust me Peter. It will work out well, we have a few hours to plan. Where’s the others?” Natasha said as she looks around, only for Harley to walk in then walk towards her. And plops himself near her and lays on her lap.

 

“ I’m here Aunt Nat, i know you missed me.” Harley greets her, Natasha chuckles and ruffles up his hair, obviously Harley was her favourite among the 3.

 

Then you could hear a giggling Morgan coming in with Bucky carrying her like an aeroplane, Bucky was making flying sound as he carries her around the room, Sam just walked in the room, glaring at Bucky, “ What’s the long face, Sammy?” Natasha asked him.

 

“ Nah homeboy just said Morgan was a better falcon than me. Guess who’s sleeping on the couch tonight.” Sam said as he sits next to Peter.

 

“Come on love, i was just kidding alright, you’re still my only falcon i love.” Bucky says as he sits on the ground with Morgan on his lap.

 

“Alright no more of this childish behaviour, alright tell us your plans kids, so we can plan out well.” Natasha said as she plays with Harley hair.

 

Harley then sits up and he explains what their plan was, Natasha and Sam nods and agree to them, Bucky then got up and brought Morgan to the kitchen. Sam and Peter went off to the lab, while Natasha and Harley went to the backyard to set up.

 

Morgan and Bucky were baking a cake for the couple, Peter and Sam were building a gift for the couple, and Harley and Natasha were setting up the fireworks.

 

On the other side of town, Steve and Tony walks into their favourite restaurant, that’s where their second date was, it was years back when Tony suggested them to dine here, as an official 2nd date for them. He remembers how nervous Steve was, Steve dressed in a light blue button down, and black slacks, he paired it with black sneakers. 

 

He remembers Steve sitting across of him, fidgeting with his fingers, almost spilling his drinks, dropping his utensils, being so nervous, it puts a smile on his face. When the waiter came with their wine, Steve was so nervous that he spills some on himself, and Tony couldn’t help but to chuckle, even when he was cutting through his steak, he nearly broke the knife, Steve sighs and shake his head. Tony then places his hands on top of Steve and reassures him, he took Steve’s plate, and help him to cut his food. And then places it back on his side, Steve just smiles and says his thanks, as they were finishing dinner.

 

Steve was sipping his coffee now, when a group of people crowd around them and wanted a photo with Tony, they were crowding so badly, that one accidentally jabs Steve in his side, made him spills coffee on himself, Steve sighs and gets up, he excuses himself to the washroom to clean himself, great now he has a coffee stain, and he wet himself. He sighs as h throws the napkins in the bin, his date night was terrible, he swears Tony gonna end things for him.

 

As he walks back to his table, Tony had a worried look on him, but he still smiled when he saw Steve. “Sorry I took so long, can’t remove the coffee stain though.” Steve apologised.

 

“ Nah it’s okay, let’s go back for now. I don’t think we have room for dessert.” Tony said as he slides a couple of bills on the table and grabs Steve’s hands and leads them outside, it was barely 9pm when they left. The sky was beautiful when they walked home, Tony suggested to take a cab but Steve said he needed fresh air, Tony just smiles at him, they walked together, with their fingers interlaced with each other, once in awhile they will look at each other and smile.

 

It was another 5 minutes walk , but then thunder and lightning filled the skies, it was raining again, damn you Thor, Tony cursed. Both ran back to the compound, by the time they reached the compound, both were soaking wet and shivering. Steve sends Tony to his room, let him take a warm shower while he prepares new clothes for him to wear, he then proceeds back to his room and too took a warm shower. As he was done, he brings his warmest blanket and fresh new clothes for Tony.

 

As he got into Tony’s room, Tony had just stepped out of the shower, with just a towel around his waist, water dripping from his wet hair. Tony smiles to Steve, Steve just places the clothes near Tony, Tony put on his brief, and then the freshly clean sweatpants and sweatshirt Steve brought over. Then he proceeds to bed, where Steve tucks both of them in, and pulls the warmest blanket over them. Steve kisses him goodnight and pulls him close to his body, hums the usual bedtime song and soon Tony falls asleep in his arm. “I love you , Anthony Edward Stark” Steve whispers.

 

Present day, Tony watches as Steve cuts his steak for him, smiling as Steve concentrate, sticking his tongue out slightly, then Steve places the food in-front of Tony, both taking a sip of their wine, small talks were made, enjoying each other company. Once in awhile they will look up and smile at each other, after dinner, they drove back to the compound, as they planned to stay over for the night.

 

As Steve parks the car, both of them got out, and went inside the compound. “Guys! We’re back!” Steve greets as he enter the common room.

 

“Kids! We’re home!” Tony shouted, he walks into the kitchen the out, he shook his head to indicate that it was empty. He walks to the couch and sat down, “Hey FRIDAY! Where’s the kids?” Tony asked.

 

“They went out for dinner Sir.” FRIDAY replies him, “but the there’s something in the the backyard see, I suggest you and Mr Rogers check it out.”

 

Tony nods and got up, he pulls Steve along, “ let’s suit up just in case.” Tony said as he drags Steve to the lab. Steve chuckles.

 

“ I don’t have to suit up Hunny, have you forgotten, you have nano tech and I’m Captain America. Let’s go hunny.” Steve reassures him. Tony just sighs and follows him.

 

As they reached the backyard, it was lighted up with fairy lights, a small banner was made, which was written Happy 5th Anniversary Starks, Morgan was standing under the banner, with Bucky next to her, holding up a cake which they baked the whole afternoon, they had a table full of food next to them, various food, various snacks, various desserts. Morgan smiles widely at her dads, Tony couldn’t help but gasp and shed a tear. Steve leads them closer to Morgan, resting his arms on the back of Tony’s back. Tony rest his head against Steve’s chest. 

 

“Happy Anniversary Daddy! Papa!” Morgan greets them, as she ran and hugged them. Bucky chuckles behind her and walks to them with the cake they bake. “Me and Uncle Bucky baked a cake for both of you.” She continued.

 

“Naw sweetheart, that’s nice of you, thank you love, also where are your brothers?” Tony said as he carries her, while Steve grabs the cake from Bucky and thanked him, he shrugs his shoulders and smile at them.

 

“ Look up Daddy!” Morgan said as she points to the sky, just as Falcon was carrying Peter and landing on the ground, he lands Peter in-front of Tony.

 

“ Surprise Dad! Pops! Happy Anniversary!” Peter greets them, handing them the gifts he made, he grins at them.

 

Tony accepted it and opens it, Tony nearly cried, it was an Arc Reactor, with the World Greatest Dad written on it, and Tony Stark Own A Heart. Steve kisses the back of Tony’s head, squeezes his shoulders.

 

Then Harley came out, holding a new shield for Steve, where it was engraved by Wakanda Technology, World Greatest Pops, and Steve Owns Our Heart. Steve just hugs him and ruffles his hair. “Alright alright it’s your anniversary, so I don’t mind the hugging.” Harley whines as he hugs Steve back.

 

As the little family gathers for a huge family hug, “ Heads up Starks!” Natasha shouted from somewhere in the crowd, and everyone looks up, and the skies was filled up with fireworks, beautiful colours filled up the starry night, “Happy Anniversary Love.” Steve whispers to Tony, as he kisses the side of his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is in college now, and he has this exhibition he’s clearly hates because Stark Industry was involved in, let’s see how things go for him

Harley sighs as he dumps his bag on his bed, he was clearly frustrated, he rakes his fingers through his messy brown hair, “God! Why must it be them? Why!” Harley groans, as he sits on his bed, he took his phone out from his pocket, he unlocks it and smiles at his wallpaper, the photo of his new family. He smiles and reminisce on the past. He remembers the first time he met Tony Stark, and he remembers the monthly visit Tony had with him, he remembers that very first time, 5 years back, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had brought him out to have a snack, and how they had talked to his mother, and wanted to adopt him.

It was a perfect Saturday morning, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark had picked him up from his home, with the reason to bring him out for a snack. It was a nice drive to town, Harley was telling Tony about his day at school over the week, he was telling him about the new robots he was building. Tony would nod and laugh with him, as they reached the coffee shop they would always have brunch at, Steve parks the car and lead the boys inside. As they ordered their usual ones, and seated at their favourite corner.

“So Harley, how is everything for you? Did your mum and dad talked to you about anything?” Steve asked him as he took a sip of his coffee.

“All has been good, other than you both meeting me for lunch, that's all actually.” Harley replies as he sips his hot chocolate.

“Harley, i'm gonna tell you something, and i hope you would be happy for us.” Tony said, as he rest his hands on top of Harley's.

“Sure thing Mr Stark, i'm okay with anything.” Harley said as he gave them reassuring smile.

“Well, Steve had proposed to me like a week back, and we have already talked to your parents also, me and Steve are getting married, and we would like to adopt you as one of our sons, as we felt really comfortable with you, and we hope you would like to join our Stark Household.” Tony said as he squeezed Harley hands lightly.

“Oh My God! Congrats guys, i'm happy for you. I really am, and to join your family, i would be happy. If mum and dad actually lets me, then i don't mind honestly. I would be happy, really.” Harley replies enthuastically, almost jumping out of his seat. Steve chuckles and Tony smiles at him

“We've talked to your foster family, and they agree to it, Pepper is preparing the forms for us, we really wanted to ask your opinion on this, me and Tony had talked about this, and we chose you to be our first adopted child, because i just feel that we both can be good parents to young smart kids. And Tony really loves you, and i love you too Harley. And i really hope we can be good parents to you.” Steve said as he too held Harley's hands and squeezed it gently, while Tony leans on to his shoulder. Harley grins at the both of them, and that made Tony's heart swells with love.  
  
After their brunch, Tony had brought Harley to a shop to get him a new tuxedo for the wedding, and then send him back home, “ Hey, after the wedding, you will be staying with us alright, and i'll prepare the room for you and for your school transfer alright buddy, i can't wait for you to move in with us.” Tony said during the drive.

“ Me too Mr Stark, can i request something from all of you though? If you don't mind though.” Harley had replied to them.

“ What is it Harl? Is anything wrong? If you don't want us to adopt you, it's fine, we can cancel it.” Steve reassures him.

“ it's not that, i'm really happy you're adopting me, but i was wondering if i could keep my last name for now. Maybe in the future i could change it. I mean it's nice if my name was a Stark, but i'm scared of the bullies and the teasing if they realise i'm a Stark. Like you're Iron man, you're Captain America, and i'm just Harley.” Harley sighs in the back seat.

“ Hey buddy, you can keep your last name, we ain't changing it if you want it that way. And yes I don't want my kids to feel pressured about being my kids, and if you want to change it, i would be fine with it alright.” Steve reasures him again.

“ Thank you Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers” Harley thanked them as he relaxes in the back seat.

“ It's Dad and Pops now Harley.” Tony turns to him and smile, which Harley smiles back at him.

Present day, Harley lays his head on the pillow, with his arms covering his eyes, he sighs louder, as he heard his dormitory room open, now his roommate was back, great day! As Harley pretends to sleep, his roommate enters his room, and plops on his bed, “ Hey bud, what's the long face though, i could hear you sigh all the way from the hallway.” Tommy, his roommate asked.

“ I'm just, you know the end of term project is coming end of this week, and we're suppose to exhibit our projects, even if we're in our first year right now, and guess what, Stark Industries had to sponsor it, and Tony Stark is gonna make an appearance this week. I'm just not ready for it.” Harley sighs as he sat up, and rest his head on his roommate shoulder.

“ Are you afraid to meet your Dad, or are you afraid for him to meet your boyfriend, love?” Tommy asked as he kissed Harley's cheeks.

“ Hey i'm proud of my boyfriend alright! Also not everyone knows who my dads are. I'm just not ready for it.” Harley says as he kisses Tommy forehead.

“Hey come on, don't think about it. Everything will go well, i'm dating the most smartest kid in our Mechanical Engineering course, i'm sure your project with turn out well. Trust me love.” Tommy reassures him, as he kisses his lips soflty.

Friday morning came, Harley was struggling to set up his exhibition booth, tugging his hair slightly, he was clearly frustrated, the day is not going well for him, “ Hey there stranger.” Tommy greets him, handing him a coffee.

“Hey! Thanks babe.” Harley thanked him and then took a sip of his coffee. At least his nerves were calmer now. Suddenly the door to the auditorium opens, and kids starts to cheer, Harley was thankful his booth was the last few ones. Tommy leans in behind him and hugs him around his waist, resting his head on Harley shoulders.

“ Everything will turns out well, trust me. Goodluck. I'll be in the art department later on, see you love.” Tommy said to him, kisses him on the cheeks. Harley then spins him around, and faces him, he kisses Tommy hard on his lips. As they pulled apart, someone clears their throat behind them. Harley turns and he was faced with a blushing Steve Rogers, a grinning Sam Wilson, an awkward Bucky Barnes, and a confuse Tony Stark.

“ Shit!” Harley mutters. Clearly pulling away from Tommy. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles at his dads and guardian.

“ Naw our baby Harley is all grown up now. I'm Sam Wilson, his guardian, and here's my boyfriend Bucky Barnes.” Sam greeted Tommy, shaking his hands with a smile. “ And also i'm from the airforce, and everyone knows me as the falcon, and my boyfriend here is the Winter Soldier, a well known Assassin, so just for your information, you hurt him, you're facing the Avenger.” Sam continues as he smiles at Tommy.

“ Also, Harley is Natasha favourite kid, i mean, you do know who is Black Widow is right?” Bucky asked Tommy.

“ It's nice to meet both of you and i'm Tommy,and yes Harley had warned me about the both of you, trust me, i love Harley for who he is, not who he is related to. So don't worry about me hurting him, i really love him alot.” Harley said as he smiles to them, “ I don't want to be rude, but i have to get to my art class now, or i'll be late.” Harley continues, as he said his goodbyes and run off.

“ Well your boyfriend is kinda cute Harl, come on, i don't think me and pops would judge you for being gay. Also we're here on official business, to see all the great projects. And i like yours. And a few others. But we have to go now.” Tony said as he pats Harley shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

“ Please come home for dinner this weekend, your uncles has a surprise for us, i hope you could bring Tommy along too, let him meet the rest of Stark Household.” Steve reassures him. Both Steve and Tony hugs him, Harley just nods and smiles at him.

Well at least that went well, Harley thought. As the event ended, he did well for his projects, his dads accepted his boyfriend, his guardians too, and well hello weekend, Harley walks over to the Art deparment, grinning like a monkey, he can't wait to get back to his dorm and pack for the weekend. Hey welcome to the Stark Household.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had picked Peter up from school, wanting his help with something big, here they’re at a jewellery shop, choosing a ring, when Peter rememberers the day his Pops propose to his dad, let’s have some fun will ya

2pm and school finally ended, Peter grabs his bag and heads to his locker, he dumps his book in and only bring home whatever he need, he checks his phone, no message or call, he sighs, he was supposed to meet Sam later on, but Sam hasn’t texted his whereabouts. He puts on his backpack, and turn to leave.

“ Hey buddy, any plans for later on?” Ned asked him, as he slings an arm over Peter’s shoulder.

“ Supposed to meet Sam for awhile but he hasn’t texted me” Peter groans.

“ Alright, anyways will you be at May’s tonight? I was thinking of hanging out with you, since you’ve been busy with your Stark Internship” Ned replies him as they walked to the exit together.

“ I’m not really sure Ned, I don’t even know why Sam needed to see me on a school day, when we’re meeting for dinner this weekend?” Peter shrugs as he pushes the door open, Peter smiles at the sky, it feels so good to be outside of school.

“ Alright, anything call me okay, I’m meeting MJ for a studies session.” Ned says as he squeezes Peter’s shoulder. Peter smiles at him and nods.

He had been cancelling his studies session with his friends, due to his rounds, also since Morgan and his parents were on a short trip to Wakanda. As he walks out of school, Sam was waiting for him by his car, Peter smiles at him, and Sam waves at him. He walks over to Sam and said goodbye to Ned.

“Hey Sam, didn’t know you were picking me up today.” Peter greets him with a huge grin.

“Hey Pete, yeah, didn’t i text you that i would be meeting you today?” Sam asked as he took out his shades.

“Well you did text me that you’re meeting me but not picking me up though.” Peter shrugs his shoulders. Just in time Flash stops his car next to Sam’s.

“Hey Penis Parker! Is that your sugar daddy!” He shouts from his car, Peter face turns red and he looks away from Flash and starts fidgeting on the spot.

“ Who you calling a penis! And what sugar daddy! The fuck is wrong with you child?” Bucky asked as he winds down his window. Peter was shocked Bucky was here too.

“Yeah the fuck kid! You better stay away from Peter! My boyfriend is an assassin, and he’s good with his knife.” Sam shouts at him, as he points to Bucky, who just got out of the car, holding on to his switch blade.

Flash just look at them and drive off, his face was in terror. “ Come on guys, right here?” Peter sighs as he looks at his guardians. Sam just smirks at him.

“ Hey Hey! You might not be my favourite, but I’m not gonna let kids like him bully you, does he knows who your fathers are? And Tony can get you way better car than his.” Bucky said, clearly annoyed.

“Alright Bucky Bear, get in the car, we’re going to the mall and enjoy ourselves. Peter get in alright, we gonna be late.” Sam said, as he opens the car door. Peter just nods and got in, the drive was filled with Sam making small conversations with Peter and Bucky.

As they reached the mall, Bucky had went off to meet Natasha and Clint for lunch while Sam dragged Peter away. They went to the nearest jewelry shop, where Peter looked at Sam confused.

“ I’m thinking of proposing to Bucky, and i feel like it’s time you know buddy, and me and Bucky have been together for a long while, and I feel like it’s better to seal the deal, and i trust you alright, please keep it from him, I’m popping the question this weekend.” Sam explains as he looked through the rings that was shown to him.  
Peter nods and smile at him.

“ I’m happy for you Sam, it feels like how Pops was searching for the perfect ring for Dad. And it’s bringing back all the feels.” Peter nearly chokes, he starts to reminisce on the past.

“ tell me Pete, how it happen again?” Sam asked as he continues to look at the rings.

Peter smiles at him as he remembers how Steve had too waited for him outside of his school, years back, and Steve said he needed his help, and Steve brought him to a mall in New York and they searched for the perfect ring.

“ Hey Pete, do you think Tony would like this ring?” Steve had said, as he holds on to a simple wedding band.

“ I’m not sure Mr Rogers, I’m like only 11 you know, and me and Mr Stark aren’t that close to know what he wants, you should ask Mr Happy instead.” Peter had replied him with a shrug of his shoulder.

“ Tony had treated you like his own son, Pete, and i too have treated like you’re mine. And I’ve been thinking Peter, like if you want to join our Starks Household, like let us adopt you, and I’m planning to talk to Tony about it and May too.” Steve said as he turns to Peter, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“ Wow, that sounds amazing really, I’m speechless but wow!” Peter replies him, squeezing his hands slightly, grinning at him.

“ but i have to talk to Tony after the proposal though, but he has always said he wanted to adopt you and Harley, and i really don’t mind, I’m happy as long as he is, and i myself wants to adopt a daughter, which I believe that you both will be perfect big brothers to her.” Steve said as he smiles softly to Peter, Peter grins even more, the thought he might have a big brother and a little sister, and Harley would be the best big Brother ever.

“ I’m sure Mr Stark would be happy that you’re adopting me and Harley, and marrying him, I’m happy that you’re marrying him. I’m sure Mr Stark would say yes.” Peter reassures him.

It was that weekend when Peter was invited to the compound to have dinner with them, but while Rhodey and Natasha was busy with Tony, Peter was with Sam and Bucky, decorating the rooftop, fixing the fairy lights, littering the floor with roses, and setting up the table as Steve prepared dinner with Bruce.

“How i wish someone would do this to me.” Bucky sighs as he litters the roses.

“Yeah Buckaroo, the guy must be insane to even marry your crazy ass!” Sam teased him, as he rearranged the tables and chairs.

“ Well at least the guy won’t be a fucking bird!” Bucky replies, as he throws some of the petals to Sam.

“Thank god, I’m not marrying an assassin!” Sam replies as he throws the petals back.

“Hey hey! Mr Rogers said to play nice. Come on guys, don’t screw it!” Peter said as he got in between them, crossing his arms against his chest.

Both just groans and finish up everything, when the time came, Rhodey had brought Tony to the roof, saying that Thor busted the roof again, only for Tony to walked through the door and gasp, there Steve Rogers stood, wearing his white button top, black slack and white shoes, and behind him was the beautiful fairy lights, and the walkway was covered in red and white rose petals, and the night skies were filled with stars. Tony walks to Steve.

“You did all of this?” Tony asked him as he looks around.

“I had the helped of a few angels of yours. I hope you like it.” Steve said as he pulls out the chair for Tony. Everyone was watching from the comms room.

As Tony sat, Steve stood next to him. “ Tony, my love, my everything. We had gone through so much together, from the very first day i met you, i knew you were gonna be the pain in my ass, but now you’re a tolerable pain that i love. You showed me how much love can radiate from such a small body, you taught me about putting yourself first. You taught me so much ever since i got out of the ice, but most importantly, you taught me how to love again. And with that.” Steve said, he then slides the ring from his pocket and got on his knees, “ Be mine forever, Anthony Edward Stark.” Steve breathes out.

Tony nods and smiles, holding his hands out for Steve to put the ring on it, Steve then stood up and hugged Tony, and he kissed him on the lips to seal the deal. As they hugged again, everyone had ran up to the rooftop, to celebrate with them, only for the sky starts to rumble, and rain starts to pour, Tony sighs, why must it always rains when something cute happens to them, Damn you thor.

Present day, Sam finally decided on the ring and grins like a monkey when he got out from the shop, with a smiling Peter next to him, they had planned to meet Bucky in 2 hours time, so Sam decided to bring Peter to the arcade and enjoy themselves. Peter then bumps into someone while he was talking to Sam, as he was facing Sam as he as talking about school.

“Oof! I’m so sorry!” Peter said as he turns to apologise to the person he bumps into.

“Hey hey, it’s okay. Hey Peter!” MJ greets him as she got up from picking up her books.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry MJ, I didn’t mean to.” Peter apologise as his face turns red.

“ Come on Peter, it’s okay. So what are you doing here?” MJ asked him, as she smiles at him.

“I’m here with my guardian over here, meet Sam, we’re heading to the arcade for a while, i was helping him with some shopping.” Peter explains as he points to Sam.

“ I’m his guardian, Sam Wilson, and you are?” Sam greets her, offering a handshake.

“I’m Mary Jane, MJ for short, it’s nice to meet you.” MJ replies him, shaking his hand, Sam smiles at him.

“So MJ, do you have any plans? Maybe join us at the arcade maybe, like take some time off and enjoy first.” Sam offered her.

“Well MJ, Ned told me you guys were gonna have another study session?” Peter asked her instead.

“Ned cancelled it today, he had something on, and sweet I won’t mind having fun, I’ll be happy to join both of you.” MJ replied.

“Sure let’s go then.” Sam replies them, as he slings his arms over Peter, and they were heading to the arcade when Sam received a call, it was Bucky, Clint and Natasha had to go off for a mission, so Bucky was joining them.

They spend their whole afternoon, laughing and having fun at the arcade, Peter won a huge bear for MJ, and he could not stop grinning at her, they shared the snacks and drinks while they played bowling, and MJ hugs him when she got a strike, which made Peter blushed and grins at her, Bucky and Sam gave each other knowing looks. They went home with tons of soft toys and a pouting Bucky, as he lost at bowling, he was an assassin and yet he lost to a teenager.

As they drop MJ home, “Hey MJ, are you free this weekend?” Sam asked her before she got out of the car.

“ i should be free i guess, why?” MJ asked.

“I’m making a barbecue, you should join us, I’ll get Peter to pick you up alright.” Sam replied, as he turns and smiles at her.

“ Sure thing, I’ll just inform my parents, I’ll see you guys again, thank you for the great afternoon, especially you Peter.” MJ smiles at Sam and then turns to Peter and kisses his cheeks. “Goodbye guys, Thank you once again.” She said as she got out of the car, and walked home.

Peter was blushing and he sighs, he leans back to his seat and grins. Weekend please come faster, Peter can’t wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan came home, sulking, she was bullied for being adopted and her schoolmate teased her for that. let's see how her brothers tries to cheer her up.

Morgan ran into the house, and threw her bag on the couch, and ran up the stairs to her playroom. Happy was behind her, “ Come on Morgan! I promise to get you ice cream. Please don't act like this!” Happy sighs, as he tries to run up the stairs, only to hear Morgan slamming the door shut. Happy sighs, and went down the stairs.

 

“ Hey, what's wrong with the Squirt?” Peter asked as he pours himself a drink, and pours one for Happy. Peter was over on a school day as he didn't need to be on patrol for the day, and to take care of Morgan. Since his parents were away for a meeting.

 

“ First thing first, he has Tony's tantrum and Steve stubborness, and some kid at school bullied her about being adopted, and her parents aren't her actual parents. Just because Tony or Steve hasn't been picking her up from playschool. Thanks Pete.” Happy explains as he took a big gulp of the drink. Peter just nods at him.

 

Peter went to preapre lunch for Morgan, a sandwich, juice box and a cookie. He said goodbye to Happy, and went up with the snacks. He knocks lightly on the door. “ Go away!” Morgan shouted from the other side of the door.

 

“ Don't you wanna meet your favourite brother?” Peter asked through the door. “ I brought cookies and juicebox for you.” Peter continued. He heard the door unlock, and it opens slighlty.

 

“ What juice is that?” Morgan asked as she looks up to Peter.

 

“ Your favourite, Apple juice.” Peter replies her, shaking it infront of her.

 

“ Cookie?” Morgan asked as she held her hand out.

 

“ Eat your sandwich first alright, i made your favourite, Ham and cheese, and it's raspberry cheesecake cookie Morgy.” Peter replies her, she grins at him and took the sandwich from him.

 

“ Can i come in Morgy?” Peter asked her, she nods and let him inside.

 

“ Do you want me to call Harley? We could have us siblings video call.” Peter asked her, as he slides his phone out of his pocket. She nods and got comfortable in her tent, she motions for Peter to come in. Peter dials Harley, and requested to facetime.

 

“ Hey there College kid!” Peter greets him when their call got connected. He smiles at the grinning Harley.

 

“ Hey there High Schooler! Squirt!” Harley greets them, which Morgan grins with a full mouth, Harley laughs at he looks at Morgan.

 

“ Harleyyyyyy!” Morgan shout, as she made grabby hands to Peter's phone, which Peter lets her.

 

“ Morgyyyyyy!” Harley teased her, as he rest on Tommy's lap.

 

“ Tommy!” Morgan said, as Harley turns the phone to Tommy, where Tommy smiles at her and wave a hello, before he continues to read his book.

 

“ So what's up kiddos?” Harley asked as he got comfortable on Tommy's lap. So did Morgan, she lays on Peter's lap, angling the camera so they both can fit in the camera.

 

“ Our Morgy here had a bad day at school today, how bout you tell Harley what happened.” Peter reassures her, playing with her hair.

 

“ David and Cindy today made fun of me, they said i had no Mummy and Daddy. Then i said i got Daddy and Papa. Then they said, they never see them before, and it was always Uncle Happy who picked me up, sometimes Mummy Pepper too. And when i said my Daddy was Ironman, they laughed at me.” Morgan starts to cry, where Pter then decided to move and lay next to her, he rest her head on his chest, soothing her hair, he took the phone from her and he looked at Harley.

 

“ Hey Squirt, it's okay alright. Everything will be okay, i will talk to Dad and Pops, i'll ask them to pick you up and scold those bullies alright.” Peter reaasures her, rubbing her back.

 

“ Yeah, i will talk to Dad later. Come Pumpkin, don't cry. You know how much it hurts to see our little princess crying. You know what, i'm driving over there this second. No one can hurt my little princess.” Harley said as he got up and went to pack his things. He places the phone on the table, as he watched Peter reassures her.

 

“ Harl, you don't have to come back, you still have classes tomorrow right. Just come back over the weekend alright. I will talk to the parents for you.” Peter said as he looks at Harley.

 

“ Nah i have late class tomorrow, so i can go ahead and come home tonight. I'll see you in 2 hours.” Harley reassures him then hangs up. Peter sighs and rubs Morgan's back. Morgan had fallen asleep on him. He then carries her to her room and tucks her in bed.

 

Peter then went back to the playroom, and cleans up the mess. He brought everything down, his senses was already dialled up since school, he sighs as he places the dirty dishes in the sink. He leans his back by the counter, he took out his phone, he drops a text to Tony, to say that they needed to talk. Which Tony replies that he will be back in the evening. Peter sighs and off he went to do his homework.

 

Late evening when he heard a car drive up their driveway, Peter packs his stuff and clears the table, the door opens and Tony and Steve walks in. Laughing over something, which clearly annoys Peter, his senses were a 6 right now, and he swears if they pushed him any further, he would literally blast.

 

“ Hey there Pete!” Tony greets him as he walked in to the kitchen. Peter could only smile at him.

 

“ You okay Buddy?” Steve asked him, Peter only nods before he grab his bag and walks up to his room. Just then a bike could be heard, Harley was here. As Peter got to his room, dumping his bag, he slumps down against the door, he could hear Harley greeting his parents, and running up to meet Morgan. Peter sighs, he's trying to handle himself well. Peter sat there for a good 30 minutes, before he could hear Harley raising his voice. Peter rushed down to the living room. He watched as Harley was quarelling with Tony. All he heard was , “ You both call us your children but you both never bother to be by our side, it was always saving New York, always Avengers, i get it that i'm not a superhero like Peter, i'm 18, i don't need to feel your love to make me feel valid, but Morgan! She's 5, do you think she deserved to be teased and bullied because her dads are busy!” Harley had raised his voice.

 

“ What are you trying to say! Am i not here for her right now?” Tony had stood up and raised his voice back.

 

“ Right now? Right Now! God! Do you hear yourself?” Harley said as he raised his both arms and paced infront of them.

 

“ Harley stop. Please. We can talk things out right now. Harley.” Peter said as he walks closer to Harley. Only for Harley to flinch away when Peter tried to touch his arm, Peter could see Harley was frustrated.

 

“ Peter! You're siding your brother instead of me? You're on his side now?” Tony had asked, pointing a finger at Peter. Peter just shook his head, he was really tired, his senses were overwhelming, he could almost blast, until he felt strong arms turning him around, he looks up to see Steve, giving him the knowing look. Steve pulls him into a hug, soothing his hair, rubbing his back, “ I'll handle this buddy, you want to go ahead to the back yard, Sam and Bucky are on their way here, you can meet them in the back yard.” Steve reassured him, Peter nods walks away.

 

“ Look here, Harley. That's not the way for you to talk to your dad.” Steve said as he looks at Harley, “ And Anthony! Is that how you speak to your son?” Steve said, with his arms around his hips. He shook his head, he then walks to Morgan who was sitting on the couhc, he squats infront of her, rubbing her knees.

 

“ Now tell Papa, what's wrong sweetheart?” Steve reassures her, rubbing her knees. And wiping her tears. Morgan sobs and told them everything that happened to her today, Steve wipes her tears and pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. After an hour, Peter was back inside, everyone had finally settles down, Sam and Bucky had calmed Peter down. Steve had put Morgan to sleep.

 

“ I have a plan for tomorrow, i hope everyone could help me with it.” Steve had said, everyone just nods and agrees to his plans. It was an awkard night for them, after the fight.

 

The next morning, Harley send Morgan to school on his bike, Morgan was still sulking but she was surprised, Tony and Steve was standing by her school gate, in their suits. She got off the bike and ran to them, she didn't meet them over breakfast, she hugs them so tight. “ Hey there Love.” Steve greets her, carrying her around his waist, she giggles and smiles at him.

 

“ Hey, Daddy also wants some love too.” Tony whines as he made grabby hands to her, which she happily grabs and move to him instead.

 

“ Well, doesn't spiderman actually deserves love too?” Peter had asked when he swings over to them. She smiles at him. She motions for Harley to come over, and now they're in a big hug.

 

Morgan went to school smiling, as she watched all of her friends envy her, she smiles at them. Everyone in school were asking her about her family, she couldn't help but brag about it, as school ended, she walks out, expecting to see Happy picking her up, only for Bucky to be standing there, with his shades on, his metal arms exposed, Morgan ran up to him, only for him to bent down and pick her up, he covers her with kisses, smiling ever so fondly to her. Morgan was happy again, she was happy to be a part of the Stark household.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday afternoon when Sam picks Peter up from school, he had planned the most craziest proposal for Bucky, and he planned to do it tomorrow evening, infront of his friends and family. They had planned to go grocery shopping and help Sam marinate the meat. Peter sits nervously in the car, tapping his lap nervously.

 

“So what’s your plan, Sammy?” Peter asked as he looks at Sam, who was clearly also nervous, his knuckles were white, gripping the stirring wheels.

 

“I don’t really know, I’m just so nervous, what if he says no?” Sam asked as he turns to Peter.

 

“Hell no! Bucky would be dumb not to say yes. You both have went through so much shit together. If he says no, then he’s just not worth it.” Peter reassures Sam. Sam nods and smiles at Peter as they pulls into the driveway.

 

As Peter and Sam got out of the car with the groceries, they went into an empty compound. “Hey Fri Fri, where’s everyone?” Peter greets Friday.

 

“Good afternoon Peter, Mr Rogers is out on mission with Mr Barton and Ms Romanoff, Mr Rhodey is out with Mr Stark.” Friday replied.

 

“Where’s Barnes, Fri?” Sam asked as he places the bags on the table.

 

“I’m not really sure Mr Wilson, he just went out after receiving a call from Harley.” Friday replies.

 

“Harley? What did he wants from Bucky? He’s closer to Natasha then him.” Sam sighs as he rearranged his things.

 

“Come on Sam, maybe Harley needed help? He’s having his gay crisis right now. He don’t knows how to come out to Dad or Pops.” Peter explains, as he helps Sam with the meats.

 

“Speaking of that, your parents actually founds out his gay, because he was kissing Tommy while setting up his booth last week. So yeah your parents knows.” Sam explains.

 

“ No wonder Harley called me the other night, pretty stress about it. Just so you know, Tommy is a nice kid, and they been dating like 3 months now?” Peter replies.

 

“I can see he’s a nice kid, Petes. I’m just saying he doesn’t have to hide who is, he proud, be out, be gay.” Sam reassures him. Peter just nods.

 

As evening comes, Peter stayed over at the compound, and his parents were there with Morgan. He played with Morgan and also replied texts from MJ.

 

MJ: Might not be able to make it tomorrow. Sorry buddy.

 

Peter: what’s wrong babe? 

 

MJ: Parents, but please send my regards to your uncles.

 

Peter: yeah i will. You gonna miss out on Sam famous hamburgers though.

 

MJ: bummer, maybe next time?

 

Peter: Sure thing, alright Morgan needs me now, Brother’s duty. Goodnight and take care babe, see you monday. Love you.

 

MJ: have fun. See you, and love you too.

 

Peter sighs as he locks his phone, he was upset MJ wouldn’t be there for his Guardian’s engagement.

 

“Why the long face Petey?” Morgan asked as she looks up from her drawing.

 

“MJ won’t be here tomorrow for the barbecue, I’m kinda bummed Morgy.” Peter replies as he took a seat across of her.

 

“What? MJ not going to be here, i was excited to see her though. But it’s okay Petey, I’m here for you.” Morgan reassures him, leaning forward and squeezing his hands.

 

“Thanks Morgy, also it’s late, time for bed.” Peter replies and smiles at her. She nods and packs her things and went up to her room.

 

Saturday morning, everyone was awake, Peter was still upset, but he drags himself to the kitchen to have breakfast, well more like brunch, he had decided to sleep in a little. He was still in his pajamas when he reached the dining table, he was still sleepy, he walks to Morgan and kisses her good morning, and walks to Tony, he hugs him good morning, he then walks up to Harley and Tommy, and hugs them too, they must have reached that morning. He then hugs MJ who was seated next to Tommy, and kissed her forehead good morning. He walks aways then turns back.

 

“MJ!” Peter shriek when he was finally awake, she waves at him and blushed a little, she didn’t expect him to kiss her good morning.

 

“In the flesh baby.” She greets him.

 

“Wait what? Since when did you came? Also didn’t your parents said no?” Peter asked, as he walks back to her, sitting next to her.

 

“Well i did say I couldn’t join Barbecue, not breakfast? Also your brother picked me up on the way here. And also, your uncle Sam there, talked to my dad yesterday, and somehow let me stay over the weekend.” MJ explains as she held Peter’s hands, squeezing it lightly.

 

“Morning Peter, didn’t expect you to come to the dining table in your Pajamas?” Steve greets him, as he places a fresh plate of pancakes.

 

“Papa, Peter has a girlfriend.” Morgan teases as he looks at Steve. Steve just raised his eyebrows at him, Peter blushes and look away.

 

“Look hunny, our kids are all grown up, First Harley, and now Peter, next will be Morgan.” Steve teased Tony, as he stood behind Tony, resting his chins on Tony’s head.

 

“Well and soon you have to give them the talk, Stevie. Or should we do it now?” Tony teased as he turns and kisses Steve’s cheeks. The table was filled with laughter. 

 

“Hold up, what did i miss?” Natasha said, as she walks in the kitchen with Bucky.

 

“Harley has a boyfriend and a Peter has a girlfriend.” Morgan replied, pointing to her brother.

 

“A boyfriend huh Harls? I’m kinda hurt you’re not telling me, aren’t i your favourite Aunty?” Natasha replies, clutching her chest as if she was hurt.

 

“Technically you’re my only Aunty right now, also i wanted to introduce him to the family during lunch, but since everybody knows, here’s Tommy, roommate slash boyfriend, Art slash English major.” Harley replied, as he introduces Tommy to the family. Natasha smiles at him, then looks at MJ and Peter.

 

“Well she’s Mary Jane, MJ fo short. And i like her, and we’re working things out, Aunt Nat.” Peter explains.

 

“Just in case he hurts you, come to me, i know how to deal with him.” Natasha replies as she winks at MJ, causing her to chuckle at her.

 

“Hey hey, nobody touches my child alright.” Sam warns as he got into the kitchen.

 

“Wells he’s our child, so no touchy.” Tony warns Natasha, glaring at her slightly. It made everyone laughs.

 

That afternoon, they start firing up the grill, everyone was here, even Director Nick Fury, Agent Hill, Thor too came with Professor Banner. They enjoyed the afternoon heat, the great food, even the great music Tommy put up, everyone was laughing and drinking, is the day was at it’s peak, Bucky had something to say.

 

“As we all gather here today, like a huge family, and I appreciate everyone of you, you know what, screw it.” Bucky had said, he took a large gulp of his beer. “ all i wanted to say, is thank you, to everyone, i was a brain washed Assassin 6 years ago, when Steve found me, me and Stark had a crazy fight, hell i nearly killed Clint and Natasha, and I seriously injured you, Rhodes. But for the past 6 years, everything changes, I’m here now with my bestfriend, Starks youngest kid is my favourite, Clint and Nat has been my best friends and Rhodey, had helped me through my therapy.” Bucky had said before he sips his beer.

 

“ and for the past 3 years, i have been the most happiest, and in loved. Who knew 6 years back, riding in a car with him, could bring us to now. Samuel Thomas Wilson, thank you, for loving this sad depressed broken old man, thank you for making me the most happiest, with your stupid jokes, stupid laughter, stupid smirk. Thank you for making my life have a meaning. Thank you for everything.” Bucky said as he walks to Sam and kisses his lips.

 

“ And I’ve told you a thousand times that I don’t like your last name, how about changing it to Wilson-Barnes?” Bucky asked, as he then got on one knees and slides a ring out from his pocket.

 

“How about that Samuel Thomas Wilson?” Bucky said as he looks up at Sam.

 

“Nah, i rather it was just Sam Barnes instead.” Sam replied as he nods to Bucky. Bucky slides in the ring and got up, he cups Sam’s face and kissed him hard. 

 

Everyone cheered, MJ who was sitting in between Peter’s laps, turns to him and smile.

 

“That’s pretty romantic isn’t it. Sam is lucky to have Bucky.” MJ said as she leans into Peter.

 

“And you’re lucky to have me, soon, i promise you that.” Peter whispers as he kisses the back of her head. “Soon you will join the Stark Household “


	8. Chapter 8

Harley paced around the room, feeling upset and nervous, he threads his fingers in his hair. Bucky had called him like an hour ago, asking if they could meet, Harley was really nervous, was it about him being gay? Or was it the fact that Bucky and his parents saw him making out with Tommy the other day. His phones beeps in his hands. Bucky texted him, he had reached the lobby area. Harley sighs and grabs his jacket, and left his room. He kissed Tommy goodbye before heading out.

 

Bucky was resting against his motorbike, biting his lips nervously as he looks around the compound, he straightens his back when he saw Harley runs over to him, Bucky runs his fingers through his hair, and smiles at Harley.

 

“ Hey there buddy!” Bucky greets him.

 

“ Back at you, what's up Bucks?” Harley greets him, smiling at him.

 

“ I needed your help, like urgently.” Bucky said as he looks at Harley.

 

“ Alright, sure thing, how about we grab coffee? My treat.” Harley suggest, Bucky nods and follows him to the little cafe on campus.

 

“ So tell me , what's wrong?” Harley asked as he sits across Bucky.

 

“ Well the problem is, Sam.” Bucky sighs.

 

“ What did Sam do this time?” Harley asked as he sips his drink.

 

“ It's what he hasn't done. Harley, me and Sam has been together for years, we talked alot about getting married, having a family, and stuff, but he hasn't propose yet. I don't know if i should be the one asking intead?” Bucky sighs as he looks at Harley then to his drink.

 

“ So you called me way too many times, just because of this? Bucky.” Harley whines.

 

“ Hey it's important, plus you're Sam's favourite. Shouldn't you know things about him, i mean he should have told you if he wanted to propose.” Bucky whines.

 

“ I've been busy with school Bucks, and Sam has been with Peter more than with me, you should have asked Peter instead.” Harley replies as he sips his coffee. Bucky just shrugs his shoulder.

 

“ Also, how do you want to propose to him? I mean when?” Harley asked him.

 

“ We're having a barbeque this weekend, i thought of popping the question on the day itself with everyone present. I even got the ring ready.” Bucky said as he pulls out a simple silver ring.

 

“ Sounds good, i'm happy for you Bucks. I really am, i know you can make Sam happy, and i trust you.” Harley said, as he grabs Bucky's hands across the table, squezzing it lightly.

 

“ Yeah, enough about me, tell me about you, Harl, how are you and Tommy?” Bucky asked as he sips his coffee.

 

“ Me and Tommy are doing great, i mean yeah we started dating like months back, and he make me really happy. And i really like it. And he doesn't mind that i'm adopted or my parents are literally Captain America and Ironman, or my guardians are literally Falcon and Winter Soldier. But i'm not sure how am i supposed to tell my parents about it. You know?” Harley sighs as he plays with his muffins.

 

“ Come on Harley, i'm here for you, trust me Harl, your parents would be okay with it, i and Sam will support you till the very end. How about i talk to them first? Maybe to ease it?” Bucky reassures him.

 

“ Thanks Bucks but it's my war, i should fight it on my own. I can handle this. Also i think Tommy is not ready to come out yet to his family.” Harley replies as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“ Harley, Closets are for clothes, not human. If he's not ready, he shouldn't make you wait for him, also you shouldn't force him, i mean if you both are ready, me and Sammy have your back. Also your siblings too.” Bucky reassures him, smiling at him.

 

Harley smiles at him and nods, they stayed there for another 2 hours before Sam starts spamming Bucky with phonecalls. Bucky had to leave. As they said their goodbyes at the parking lot, Bucky pulls him into a hug.

 

“ I'm always here for you buddy, till the end of the line.” Bucky promised, as he ruffles up Harley's hair.

 

“ Thanks Bucks, it really means alot to me.” Harley chuckles as he pushes Bucky away. Bucky waved and rode off. Harley felt better after talking to Bucky. He went up to his dorm, to find Tommy fast asleep on the couch.

 

“ Hey Baby, get up. Let's sleep in the room.” Harley said, as he shakes Tommy awake. Tommy just grumbles and pulls the pillow to cover his face. Harley jsut shook his head, and chuckles. He drops his things and went to carry Tommy, bridal style into their room.

 

He puts Tommy on his bed, and cuddles up with him, he smiles and kisses the back of Tommy's head. And falls asleep hugging him from behind. Hours later he woke up to a text from Bucky.

 

Bucky: hey buddy, i'm back home, could you do me a favour?

 

Harley: Hey, sure thing. What is it?

 

Bucky: you heard about MJ? Peter's girl? She can't make it tomorrow, and i tried talking to her dad, even Rhodey did too, and he let's her join us, but we need to pick her up in the morning. Are you able to pick her up for us, while on your way? As i need to set up everything for the barbeque.

 

Harley: sure thing, just update me her address, i'll get Tommy to drive us tomorrow instead.

 

Bucky: thanks bud. I owe you one.

 

Harley: you owe me nothing, just marry my guardian and i'll be happy.

 

Bucky: wish me luck Buddy.

 

Harley: i'm giving you all my luck.

 

Harley smiles and he locks his phone, he nuzzles closer to Tommy, earning a groan from his boyfriend.

 

Harley woke up the next morning with a text from Bucky, with MJ's address and number. He replies a thanks, and also texted MJ, telling her what time he should arrive. He then gets up and get change. Packing his bag with his and Tommy's belongings. He then grabs his car keys, and off they went to the compound. They did a stop over for light breakfast, and off to MJ house. Then they reached the compound. Harley smiles as he got out of the car. He then ushers Tommy and MJ in, and they settles in the kitchen.

 

Harley dumps the bag on the sofa, and head to the kitchen where Steve was already making breakfast.

 

“ Hey there Pops!” Harley greets him, as he slides into his seat, next to Tommy.

 

“ Hey there buddy, how was the car ride? Tiring? I should have asked Happy to piciked you up.” Steve replies as he hands out plates for them to eat on.

 

“Car ride was manageable, Tommy is a smooth dirver. Ask Mj.” Harley replies as he grabs the plate.

 

“ Oh MJ, Peter's girlfriend if i'm correct? And Tommy?” Steve asked as he looked at the both of them.

 

“ Tommy, he's mine, uh mine...” Harley said.

 

“ Your boyfriend right?” Tony said as he steps into the kitchen with Morgan around his waist.

 

“ Morgy told us everything, i'm happy for you Harley, you found your love. And no i'm not gonna judge you, we're happy for you.” Steve reassures him. Harley just smiles at the both of them.

 

Just then Peter came down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hugged everyone, even MJ. Which made everyone laughed when Peter was as red as his Spiderman suit. After breakfast, Harley and Tommy decided to have their rest before joining them for their barbeque. As it was in the afternoon, both Harley and Tommy decided to join all of them , as they held hand and walks to the backyard, enjoying the warm august afternoon. As Tommy rest againts the table, holding Harley infront of him, resting his arms around his waist, and resting his head on his shoulder. Kissing Harley softly on the cheeks.

 

They watched as Bucky proposed to Sam, Harely swear he could cry right now, he was so happy to see Sam smiling so wide, he watched as Bucky slides a ring on Sam's finger, he watched as they kissed, Harley smiles and turns to Tommy.

 

“ I wish that was us one day.” Harley said as he looks at Tommy.

 

“ Hunny i can't promise you a future, but i can promise to always be here for you. I love you Harls.” Tommy replies him, kissing his temples. Harley smiles up at him and pulls him into a long hug.

 

Maybe, just maybe everything will turns out well for them.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a simple Sam/Bucky wedding,

Sam sighs, as he plops himself on the couch. He had tons of shopping bags around his arms, Tony had walked behind him, on his phone and on his tablet. Bucky walks in , with his sandwich, as he sits in between of Sam's legs.

 

“ You seem tired, Hunny. What's wrong?” Bucky asked, as he rest his head on Sam's shoulder.

 

“ Have you seen Bridezilla?” Sam asked, Bucky nods.

 

“ Well Tony is like a Bridezilla but more like a wedding planner zilla” Sam sighs as he leans onto his fiance.

 

“ Well tell me what did he do?” Bucky asked.

 

“ He's planning a grand wedding, when i wanted a simple at the beach wedding for us, like remember in Malibu?” Sam asked as he looks at Bucky.

 

“ Love, of course i remember, that's where you asked me out. I would be dumb to forget how you went all out just to asked me out ” Bucky chuckles as he smiles to Sam.

 

Sam had went all out just to ask Bucky out, Sam had liked Bucky for months then, always spending time together with each other, they were the perfect tag team. One in the sky, the other on the ground. It was one random weekend, where the Avengers had a simple getaway in Malibu, the kids were running around, the adults were enjoying the sun, Tony and Steve were lounging under the sun. Sam had asked Bucky to take a walk with him. As they walked side by side, Sam kicking the sand around, Bucky sighs.

 

“ Sam, what's wrong, you've been quiet and nervous ever since we got here, if you don't like me being around, then i can ask Tony to send me home or something. You have been like this for a month now, if i ever offended you, i'm sorry.” Bucky sighs, as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

“ Hey, it's not your fault honestly, i'm just nervous, really. I'm just there's so many things going on my mind right now.” Sam replies, as he reassures Bucky.

 

“ Tell me what's wrong, what's bothering you? Maybe i could help you.” Bucky asked, as he stops Sam, holding his arm.

 

“ I'm just, i don't know bucks. It's really childish, honestly.” Sam sighs, as they took a seat in the sand.

 

“ There's nothing childish about you, Sammy. Amazing, yes, childish, no.” Bucky replies, as he squeezes Sam's shoulders. Sam smiles at him.

 

“ It's just that, i like someone. I don't know, he's really nice and funny, someone i could talk to, he really makes my day better, like i don't know, i realise like i liked him about a month plus. Being next to him, makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.” Sam explains as he looks at Bucky.

 

“ That's nice, i hope he likes you too. You're smart and amazing, and always makes people feel better about themselves, and you always, let me repeat, always makes me happy, by just being my friend.” Bucky sighs as he squeezes Sam's hands, Sam smiles at him.

 

“ Yeah, i mean, i wish i know if he likes me or not, i mean he been sending mixed signals to me, and i'm not even sure. There are days, he's cold to me, but they're days we're like glued together” Sam explains, as he hangs his head low.

 

“ Hey, he would be dumb not to love such an amazing human like you, you're literally perfect, i mean, have you seen your ass recently, i would definitely hit that. Alright if we're not gonna talk about physical looks, you have the biggest heart. You're literally the glue to our team, whenever we break out and fight, you're there to pull us back together. You literally the best cook in our team, and also don't tell Natasha, but i rather spar with you, than her, because you play nice, she's just i don't know. Also i would choose you, over anything.” Bucky reassures him, leaning on his shoulders, resting it there, as he wraps his arms around Sam.

 

“ He's just dumb then? “ Sam askes, Bucky nods, “ Do you wanna see his face?”, Bucky nods again.

 

Sam got out his phone from his pocket, and slides it unlock, Bucky was nervous as hell, not wanting to see the guy's photo that stole's his crushes heart. He close his eyes, and readies himself.

 

“ Alright don't judge him, he's just dumb, here you go.” Sam said, as he shows his phone to Bucky, Bucky slowly opens his eyes, he looks at Sam confused.

 

“ Hey, that's me. Wait what!” Bucky asked, as he looks at Sam. Sam actually shows him a photo of them on the couch, watching a movie, where Bucky was grinning up to the camera.

 

“ Yeah, i'm in love with this dumbass.” Sam said, as he shrugs his shoulders. Bucky just tackles Sam to the ground, covering his face with kisses.

 

“ Hey! I'm in love with you too!” Bucky said, as he grins to Sam.

 

“ Haha, i know! I'm not oblivious like you! And also you're too straighforward about me.” Sam replies, as he chuckles. Pushing Bucky away. “ As much as i like this, get off me Bucks, you're heavy.”

 

“ Too bad! No you can't get rid of me! I waited so long to be yours!” Bucky said as he nuzzles Sam's neck, Sam just chuckles.

 

Back to reality, Sam lays on Bucky's shoulders, hugging his waist as Bucky eats his sandwich, while on his laps. Sam watches at Tony walks around, on his phone, trying to make arrangement for the flowers, and cakes, and even caterings. Sam sighs as he leans closer to Bucky. Bucky phones vibrates, and he smiles at his phone, Bucky tugs Sam, pulling him up, Sam just follows him. As they took the elevator up to the rooftop. As the elevator doors open, they stepped out, and Sam was shocked, there on the floor, rose petals scattered, Bucky intertwines their fingers, as they walked out to the roof top.

 

As the door opens, beautiful music starts to play, there Peter and Harley stood by the the door, Peter drags Bucky away, while Harley drags Sam away. Sam and Harley turned to the corner, into a man made changing room, Harley hands him a suit and Sam just changes into it, he was too exhausted to ask anything, he steps out in his dark grey suit, with Harley in his own black suit, is this a wedding rehearsal or something, Sam asked himself, Harley links his arms around Sam's, as they walked over to the walkway, it really looks like a rehearsal. Sam walks down the aisle. With Harley grinning at him, everyone seems to be seated in their seats, there Bucky stood, wearing a light blue suit, which compliments his eyes, while Peter stood by his side, in his own navy blue suit. Steve was standing at the alter, wearing his light blue suit. As Harley hands over Sam to Bucky.

 

“ Bucky, with this i hands you my guardian, my brother, my protector, i hope you would take care of him, with all your heart, love him like you never loved before, and make him the most happiest he could ever be.” Harley said, Bucky nods and smiles to him. Bucky then took Sam and held his hand, while they stood next to each other. While Harley took his position, and stood near them.

 

“ I'm not gonna be all lenghty about this, while giving a whole long speech, i'm just gonna go straight to the point, so James Barnes, are you ready?” Steve asked, and Bucky just nods.

 

“ You can say your wedding vows, James.” Steve said, as he smiles to Bucky. Bucky clears his throat.

 

“I love you,Samuel Thomas Wilson. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.” Bucky breathes out, as he faces Sam.

 

“ Now's your turn, Samuel.” Steve said, as he smiles to Sam.

 

“Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live, I, Samuel Thomas Wilson, take you, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man/woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.” Sam said, as he squeezes Bucky's hands lightly.

 

“ With that, i pronounce you both, Mr Wilson- Barnes. Could we get the rings please, Peter.” Steve said, Peter hands them the ring, as everyone watched them exchange the ring.

 

“ Now you may kiss your husband.” Steve said, only for Bucky to pulls Sam into a long kiss. Sam grins into the kiss.

 

“ Wow.” Sam's breathes out.

 

“ Hey there husband.” Bucky teases him.

 

“ Wait, you mean we're married like for real right now?” Sam asked him , Bucky nods.

 

“ And the wedding ceremony will be held over the weekend, i'm sorry, i should have discuss it with you, but i just can't wait for us to get married. I just hope you don't mind and all.” Bucky said, as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“ Hey hunny, it's okay. I'm just shocked, and glad you planned this out well, i mean Tony was crazy with the whole shit, but thank you, love, for planning this out well.” Sam reassures him as he kisses Bucky's cheeks.

 

“ Well the kids helped me with it, Steve too, and i made Tony to bring you out to go shopping so like i have time to plan this well. And the catering his planning is for our wedding lunch over the weekend. So everythins is ready and set up for us.” Bucky explains, as he rubs the back of his neck. Sam steps forward and kisses his lips.

 

“ Thank you, Mr Wilson-Barnes, and i love you.” Sam breathes out.

 

“ And i love you too, Mr Wilson-Barnes.” Bucky replies as he lays his forehead against his husband.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony and Steve has to go for a UN meeting and Loki was the only one available to babysit the kids, what will happen when God of Mischief is involved?

Tony paced the room and shook his head. Steve was seated on their bed, reading a book, his reading glasses hanging loosely at the tip of his nose, Steve sighs, as he closes his book.

 

“Come on Hunny! There’s nothing wrong with Loki to babysit Peter. He just has to supervise him in the lab.” Steve sighs.

 

“But why Loki? Why can’t it be Rhodes?” Tony sighs angrily, as he continues to paced about.

 

“James has a military thing to attend, remember?” Steve replies.

 

“Romanoff? Barton?” Tony asked.

 

“Nat and Clint are on a mission under Shield.” Steve replies.

 

“Barnes and Wilson?” Tony tries.

 

“Anniversary getaway in Maldives.” Steve replies.

 

“If you think about Pepper or Happy, Stark Industries has an Appreciation Dinner that night.” Steve replies, putting his book away, and getting out of bed, to the bathroom.

 

“And Stephen and Wong are too busy protecting the time line for baby sitting Peter.” Steve replies as he brushed his teeth, Tony stood by the bathroom door, crossing his arms.

 

“How about Banner and Thor?” Tony asked.

 

“Too busy in Asgard, come on Tones, they just started dating, give them space, will you?” Steve replies as he spat out the toothpaste.

 

“We could bring him along though? I mean no harm to bring Spider Man to a UN meeting.” Tony shrugs.

 

“If we bring Peter, we have to bring Harley and Morgan too. So please Hunny, trust Loki alright. He has long tone down on his craziness self. Trust Loki to take care of our kids.” Steve replies, as he wipes his face, then walks out, Tony following like a lost puppy.

 

“But Stevie! It’s our Peter, and Morgy and Harley.” Tony pouts as he watched Steve puts away his book, and get ready for bed.

 

“Trust Loki. That’s all I’m saying. If you can trust two Russian assassins to baby sit our kids, and two birds, a magic sorcerer, a god of thunder, the hulk or even Happy, why can’t you trust Loki?” Steve asked, as he looks at Tony. Tony just sighs as he got in bed.

 

“Maybe we can send him to Wakanda, then pick him up on Sunday evening.” Tony replies, looking at Steve.

 

“Goodnight Anthony.” Steve sighs, as he pulls the cover over him, and switching off the lights, leaving a sighing Tony sitting in the dark.

 

The next morning, Tony walks down to the kitchen, to find Loki standing by the stove, with an apron on, frying some eggs and bacons, while the kids were sitting by the dinning table, drinking their juice, while Morgan starts on her drawing.

 

“Oh, good morning Anthony. Did you sleep well? Do join us for breakfast. Captain had gone out for his run, with Peter.” Loki greets Tony who had just stood by the door.

 

“Loki, this is just delicious, could I have some more?” Harley asked, as he held his plate out.

 

“Now now, Harley, I know you’re a growing boy, I just finished making your parents portions, I’ll cook for you some more in a while. Please do help with your sister first. Feed her then I shall cook more alright.” Loki replies him. Harley just nods, and pushes his plate away, while he helps to feed Morgan.

 

“We’re back! Something smells good!” Peter greets them, as he walks in to the kitchen, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

 

“Take a seat Spider Child, breakfast is ready, I’m making more for Harley, would you like me to cook extra for you?” Loki asked, as he walks back to the stove, fixing another set of eggs and bacons for them.

 

“Yeah sure thing Lokes, and damn this is delicious thought.” Peter said as he took a bite of his food.

 

“Language young man, also Loki thank you for helping us with the kids over the weekend, I’m sorry for troubling you though.” Steve said as he walks over to Loki, placing a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Loki just smiles at him.

 

As they finished their breakfast, Loki had prepared the kids for a day out, while their parents were preparing to go for their meeting, as Steve loads the car with their luggage, Tony stood by Loki, instructing him things to do.

 

“Don’t let Morgy play too much, as she will take a longer afternoon nap, then she won’t sleep at night. Peter is not allowed to go on night patrol, unless with a supervised adult. Harley and Peter are not allowed in the labs without supervision. No snacks or ice cream after dinner, even for movie nights. Ensure they finish their lunch before bringing them out, make sure they drink lots of water, especially Morgy, no cheeseburgers till I get back. And please call me straight if there’s anything wrong, also Pepper and Sam are on speed dial if you can’t reach me. Also, no playing with knifes!” Tony said, Loki just nods and smiles.

 

“Come on Tony, that’s enough, Loki should know what to do, his centuries old now.” Steve said, as he grabs Tony away.

 

“Correction, I’m 17 years old in human age, but it doesn’t make a different. Please take care and enjoy your weekend, Anthony and Steven. Kids! Bid your parents goodbye please!” Loki replies as he shouts for the kids to come out, which they did, they hugged their dads, and said goodbye, Tony kept watching through the rear-view mirror as they drove off.

 

As the kids settles in the common room, each taking a spot around the couch, with Morgan laying on her stomach as she draws something, Harley was at the other end of the couch texting with Tommy. While Peter was sitting at the other end, finishing up his homework. Loki sets down the plate of sandwiches he made on the table, Loki sighs as he sat in the middle of the couch, as he switched on the Tv. As he scrolls through the channels, he saw the advertisement about Disneyland Florida, which really attracted him.

 

“Spider Child, could we go here?” Loki asked as he turns to Peter, pointing to the TV.

 

“Sure, thing Lokes, let’s go tomorrow then? Me and Harley could book the tickets, maybe we can go there after breakfast, and stay one night, then maybe drive back here?” Peter replies, as he sat up straight, looking over at Loki and Harley.

 

“Yeah let’s go! I haven’t been there in ages; well we could ask Tommy to drive us there instead? And Morgy hasn’t been there yet, and also, I heard they have a new Star Wars theme park, I’ll call Tommy now.” Harley said, as he too sat up, and dials on his phone.

 

“Sounds perfect, how about we go groceries shopping then, so we can prepare something for tomorrow?” Loki asked, as he got up from his seat, the kids nods at him and all of them ran off to get changed to go to the mall.

 

The next morning, Morgan decided to wake Loki up in the guest room. She had jumped on his bed, shouting and cheering, as she was excited to go to Disneyland, Loki sat up, rubbing his eyes, he was tired really, and also everyone expects Loki to be the one who’s always moody and cranky, but honestly, Loki soft spot are for the kids, he smiles and hugs Morgan, kissing her forehead, as he carries her down to the kitchen, which the boys were already there, preparing breakfast for him. They all sat at the dining table, excited for the day. As they done for breakfast, they decided to get changed and dress in the same colour, lime green, Loki signature colour. Tommy was already waiting at the garage, when Loki walks out with them, holding on to Morgan’s bag pack, and the picnic basket, as Peter was behind him, with his own bag pack and Harley had his camera slings around his neck, Morgan had ran up to Tommy to greet him, hugging him as he lifts her up.

 

Their drive there was filled with sing-a-longs, laughter and small talks, there were times Loki showed them his magic, and Peter showed them the new upgrades he and Tony had been working on, Tommy was talking about his upcoming exams, while Harley and Morgan fall asleep half way. As they reached their destination, everyone was all smiles, as they got out of the car, with Loki tugging Peter’s arm, as they walked into the theme park. Loki smiles keep growing wider, as he rides the roller coaster, even the water theme park, Loki was grinning ear to ear when he walks out of the Magic Kingdom Park, he had met Cinderella, Snow White and even Jasmine, but his eyes were set on the prince charming, who was openly flirting with him. Peter then drags him to the Jurassic park, while Tommy and Harley had gone off to check out the Star Wars ones, Peter had taken tons of silly photos of him and Loki, even with Morgan, Loki could have bought the whole store for Morgan, as she wanted every soft toy she saw. Peter had sent some of the photos to Bruce and Steve, with the captions, I think I just released the inner child of the God of Mischief.

 

Peter was grinning ear to ear as he watched Loki enjoying himself, laughing when Loki got soaked in the water rides, but Loki wasn’t even mad, he was laughing his head off, as he grabs his stomach. Loki had thrown his head back a few too many times, as Peter made him laugh whenever he did something dumb.

 

“Peter! Stop! My stomach hurts so much from laughing so badly!” Loki said, as he clutched his stomach. Morgan was laughing with them, as Peter did something silly.

 

“Come on Lokes! Where’s the fun in that! We’re at the happiest place on earth! Laugh a bit more!” Peter laughs, as he stood in front of Loki, holding him up by his waist. Loki just leans into him.

 

“Clearly, they haven’t been in your arms then Pete.” Loki teased, smiling at Peter. Peter blushed hard, as he rests his head on to Loki’s shoulder. Loki sighs as he threads his fingers in Peter’s soft hair.

 

The boys then went off to meet Harley and Tommy over at the hotel lobby, as Tommy had checked them in, Loki was sharing a room with Peter, while Tommy and Harley took the other room with Morgan. As they settle in their room, Loki had decided to take a shower first, while Peter ordered room service for all of them, Harley was helping to shower Morgan, while Tommy set ups their bed. Peter had to share the queen sized bed with Loki tonight, as they didn’t have rooms for twin beds, as Peter came back to his room with the food from Harley’s room, he didn’t know if he was drooling from the smell of the food, or for the fact that, the God of Mischief is standing in the middle of the room, with just a towel around his waist, water dripping from his wet hair.

 

“Peter, do you have any spare clothes? I think I forgot to packed mine, I was busy with the rest of the things, I forgot mine.” Loki asked, as he heard Peter walks in.

 

“Yeah, I did bring extra clothes, it’s in my bag pack though. Hold up, I grab it for you.” Peter said, as he clears his throat, leaving the food on the table, as he grabs his bag pack, handing Loki his spare sweatshirt and shorts.

 

“Thanks. It’s your turn to shower Pete.” Loki said, as he pulls on the sweatshirt over his head, Peter just stood there and blushed, he watched as Loki pulls it down and covers his torso. Peter couldn’t take it anymore and just runs to the bathroom and took a long cold shower.

 

As Peter steps out, drying his messy hair, Loki was already in bed, fast asleep, with the light snoring filling the room, Peter smiles and shook his head, also he walks over to his food, Loki had written that he had his share, Peter should finish the whole meal. Peter just sighs and ate his food. He went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

 

The next morning, Peter had woke up to a mouthful of black hair, he spits it out and look down, Loki was laying on his chest, hugging him by his waist, Peter smiles at it, Loki looks soft and innocent being in his arms, as Peter threads his fingers in Loki’s black locks, he kisses the creases on Loki’s forehead, Loki smiles in his sleep, Peter lay like that for a good hour, before his phone vibrates on the table next to his bed, he picks it up and sighs.

 

From MJ:

Hey, you free to hang today? Or is Loki still babysitting you?

 

To MJ:

Nah, have to be with Loki and Morgy. See you back in school instead?

 

From MJ:

Sure thing. See you then, and I love you.

 

To MJ:

Love you too.

 

Peter sighs as he locks his phone and places it back, he looks down and Loki is still asleep in his arms. As much as he loves MJ, he seems to have fallen for this God of Mischief, don’t get him wrong, Loki was brought back to Midgard for the last 6 months after Sam and Bucky’s wedding, and Loki and Peter had gotten closer than ever, hanging out around town, and even watching a movie together. They had spent so much time together, that if Peter doesn’t see Loki for just once a day, he will get restless. Peter sighs as he threads his fingers lazily into Loki’s hair, maybe there was a reason why his dad didn’t trust Loki this much. Peter pushes Loki off lightly, and went off to take another long cold shower.


	11. Chapter 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had confide in his brother, the night before, they talked and Harley had decided to make the extra for the both of them. let's see how Harley deals with his brother's dilemma?

Harley woke up with Morgan wrapped up next to him, with Tommy hugging him from behind, he sat up and stretched his sore muscle, he had hoped Peter had listen to him, Harley stared at the wall, as he remembers the talk he had with Peter.

 

Peter had came to his room, dragging his feet, as he drops himself on the bed, he sighs and lays on Harley’s pillow, Harley walks up to him, and pulls him up to the balcony, as he slides the balcony door close, he lights up a cigarette, took a puff and looks over to Peter.

 

“Trouble in paradise huh?” Harley asked. Peter just nods.

 

“Let me guess, you had fallen for Loki?” Harley asked, Peter just kept quiet.

 

“Peter, look I’m okay with your sexuality or whoever you want to date, and if Loki makes you happy, then you both should give it a try. There’s no harm giving it a chance.” Harley said as he blows smoke out through his mouth.

 

“But Harl, I’m just confused, I love MJ and I really like Loki being there with me constantly, he honestly keeps me sane for the past few months, and I really like having his curious company near me. And guess what, he said just now, being in my arms is the happiest place for him.” Peter sighs as he got up, joining Harley as they stood by the railing.

 

“Peter look, you’re my brother. I know this must be confusing for you, but you know how Loki has been openly flirting with you, how he teased you. It has been 6 months, and the longest conversation he had with anyone was either you or Thor, he rarely talks to us, he doesn’t even make breakfast until that very day you drag yourself down and there was no breakfast, and he personally made you eggs and bacons. Peter! He’s a God! Why would a God make you food, unless the said God was Thor Odinson, but he rarely cooks for Bruce though?” Harley replies, as he places his arms around Peter’s shoulders.

 

“But Harley, let’s say even if I dated Loki, what would Thor say? What would Dad say? I can imagine how Pops gonna give me his eyebrows of disappointment. And how about MJ?” Peter sighs as he hangs his head lowly.

 

“Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers. Look at me. Trust me, I will talk to Dad and Pops for you, you know how your uncles will have your backs too. For MJ, I think she would understand why you chose Loki over her, and for Thor, I think Loki can handles him well.” Harley reassures him, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

 

“But what if they don’t accept it at all? Should I then drop everything and risk my happiness? You know Loki is centuries old, and he’s the God of Mischief, what more harm can he do?” Peter asked, looking at Harley for answers.

 

“Pete, Loki is 17 in human age, so you have every right to be with him, Thor was with Jane and now with Bruce, why would it be any different with you? How long has Loki been here? 6 months, and the only thing he had harmed is the kitchen though, he had spent most of his days there, making more snacks for you, and when he has his free time, he usually spends his time with you. Look at me Peter, trust your heart. Trust your instincts.” Harley reassures him. Peter just nods at him; Harley then pulls him into a hug.

 

“No matter what happens, I will have your back, always. We may not be brothers by blood, but I’ve already treated you like my own. You can do this Peter; I trust you alright. Now get back to your man. He must be searching for you by now. Go on Peter.” Harley whispers, as he ruffles up Peter’s hair, kissing his forehead, Harley really loves his family.

 

Harley was woken up from his train of thoughts to the shuffling next to him, Tommy was awake now, he had moved and kissed Harley good morning and off he went to shower. They had a long drive back, Harley got up and pack his things, then woke Morgan up. As all of them were ready and off they went to the lobby to get breakfast, where they met a very quiet Peter and a slightly pissed Loki. They must have another fight or something. Breakfast was quiet. Even the ride back home wasn’t filled with laughter, more of Peter and Loki was sitting on each end, laying their foreheads on the window.

 

As they drive up to their home, they were greeted by Steve who was at the door, Tommy drops them off and he went back to the campus, Harley decided to stay another night with his family, he would ride back to school the next morning. Morgan had already run up to Steve, only for Steve to picks her up, covering her with kisses, Peter had just walked pass Steve and went to his room, Loki had decided to walk back to the backyard, Harley sighs, and went to say hi to Steve, and went back to the backyard. Loki was seated on the bench near Morgan play tent, he was facing the lake, he looks really tired.

 

“Hey there Loki, you alright? You were awfully quiet today?” Harley greets him, as he stood by the bench.

 

“Well what do you expect me to do? Scream in the car? Laugh at your stupid joke?” Loki snaps, as he continues to face the lake.

 

“Alright, chill will you. I’m not gonna be a bitch about it, even if you and Pete had a fall out, it doesn’t mean I have to get this bitchy treatment. I have my feelings too.” Harley sighs.

 

“My apologies, Harley. I’m just, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just on my edge with Peter. He was nice towards me yesterday, we had fun, he even lends me his sweatshirt, but this morning I woke up, the bed was empty and he had only written a note to see me at breakfast. I don’t know what I did wrong, honestly, I really felt comfortable with him, and suddenly he’s cold towards me. I’m not even sure what’s going on.” Loki sighs as he looks at Harley.

 

“May I sit next to you?” Harley ask, as he points to the space next to Loki, Loki just nods at him.

 

“Look, Peter is my brother, I know him too well for this shit, he must have so many things on his mind, honestly that kid stresses over random shit. Just give him time alright Loki.” Harley reassures him.

 

“Time is what I can give, but patience is what I don’t have. I just need to know what did I do wrong to deserve this?” Loki sighs as he hangs his head low.

 

“Loki, could I ask you something, like on a personal level?” Harley asks. Loki just nods at him.

 

“Let me ask you, as Peter’s brother, do you like him?” Harley asks.

 

“Are you dumb? Of course, I like him, he’s nice and friendly, and always there for me.” Loki replies as he looks at Harley confused.

 

“Like him as in being in love with him, like me and Tommy. Do you by any chance wants to have something more with Peter?” Harley tried again. Loki just kept quiet.

 

“Listen, I’m not gonna get angry or even be pissed. Happy would be a better word, I want to see my brother happy, happier than he had ever been. He had his fair shares of bullshits in life, and seeing him happy would really ease my mind. And if you love him, go for it. I can handle my parents.” Harley reassures him.

 

“But what about the girl he loves? MJ? I know you can handle Stark and Rogers well, but Thor would be pissed maybe, disappointed is another word. I’m not going to act on my feelings, Harley. I rather watched him from a far.” Loki sighs as he looks at the lake.

 

“Look Loki, do you rather hurt your feelings while watching the guy you love, love someone’s else? Would you rather have your feelings hurt, rather than requited? I know my brother too well. I’ll handle MJ too okay, for now, go and talk to Peter.” Harley said, as he places his arms around Loki’s shoulders.

 

“But what if he doesn’t like me at all?” Loki sighs as he looks at Harley.

 

“Trust me, I’m his brother, I can read him so well. Go ahead. Get your man. He’s in his room, Parents are bringing Morgan out for a while, and I’m going to be outside for a while, just be quite alright.” Harley replies, smiling softly to Loki. Loki nods and got up, and walks back to the house, Harley smiles as he watched Loki walks away.

 

Loki stood in front of Peter’s room, contemplating to knock or just leave, he took a deep breath and held his fist against the hard wood, as he was about to knock the door, it swings open, Peter stood there looking at him, within seconds, he just grabs Loki by his collars, and pulls him in, and closing the door shut. Peter pushes Loki up against the door, and smashed his lips against Loki’s, it was hard and fast, and when Peter pulls away, Loki could see lust in his eyes, which reflected off from his, Loki then leans down and kisses back, it was softer this time, and a lot messy, Loki had pushed Peter against his study table, he lifts Peter up, letting him sit on the table, as he kissed him hard, placing his hands on Peter’s laps, while Peter pulls him closer, hugging his thighs around Loki, his finger threading in Loki’s messy hair, Loki’s hands were around his hips, pulling his shirt off. As they pull apart, both now shirtless, resting their forehead against each other.

 

“Bed. Now.” Peter breathes out, Loki nods, and carries him around his waist, and lays Peter down on his bed, where they continue to kiss and fondle around, clothes long forgotten.

 

Harley was just lucky he was outside, the noises both boys were making were a lot worse than his parents. He did his big brother duties well, part 1 of bringing the boys together done, part 2 of handling MJ and parents shall be next.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was gathered in the compound, except Tony and Steve. Natasha and Clint was running around the kitchen, preparing the cake batter, and the Rhodey was out back, preparing the Barbecue, Sam and Bucky were out groceries shopping with the kids, while Thor and Bruce prepared the decorations.

 

“Come on Sammy! We’re gonna be late!” Morgan whines as Sam pushes he in the cart.

 

“Well I’m pushing you, how about you nag on the boys that playing behind us.” Sam replies.

 

“Loki! Peter! Stop flirting and maybe help us will you?” Bucky said as he tries to carry the extra bags.

 

“Coming!” Peter said as he pulls Loki along, who was busy drinking his cup of coffee.

 

“Slow down will you, what’s the rush?” Loki asked as he was dragged along.

 

“It’s Papa Steve Birthday! We have to get home fast plus aunt Nat will kill us if we get home late.” Peter replies as he got to Bucky, helping with the bags, handing some to Loki.

 

“Well, then where is Harley? Shouldn’t he be here?” Loki asked as he grabs the bag.

 

“He will be here in the evening, he has an exam to finish, Tommy will drive him here.” Bucky replies as they walk to the car.

 

“Let’s go guys! We must be there before Papa does!” Morgan said as she got out of the cart and into the car.

 

“Sure thing little boss, alright let’s go guys.” Sam said as he closes the boot.

 

Back at the compound, it was a screaming session, with Natasha swearing wanting to kill Clint, with Thor being tangled up with fairy lights.

 

“Clint! Fucking stop it! Stop eating my batter!” Natasha said as she leans over to grab the bowl of cake batter.

 

“Sorry no hearing aid.” Clint replies as he points to his ears.

 

“And I’ll make sure you’re blind too!” Natasha said as she threatens him with a knife.

 

“Kids! Play nice! Barton drop the spoon! Romanoff your knife too!” Rhodey said as he walks into the kitchen. 

 

Both of them kept running around the kitchen until Wanda walks in, she literally stopped them with her magic.

 

“Thank you Wands. Alright we have a few more hours left, before Cap and Tony gets home. So please we’re tight on schedule.” Rhodey said as he looks at them. Just in time for Thor to walk into the kitchen with his arms tied up with the fairy lights.

 

“Thor! I know you’re kinky in bed, but please the lights are to be on the trees not on your hands. Wanda please.” Rhodey said as he shook his head then looks at Wanda, who just nods at him.

 

As the kitchen calms down, everyone back to their jobs, the groceries team walks in, putting bags if groceries on the table.

 

“We’re back!” Peter greets them, while holding onto a sleeping Morgan.

 

“Thanks sweetheart, please bring Morgan to her room, then you and Loki help to set up the backyard, the boys might need your help.” Natasha replies.

 

“Sam and Bucky, please, could you help Rhodey with the barbecue and the fireworks.” Natasha continues while putting the batter in the oven, all of them nods and get going.

 

As they were busy setting up everything, Harley walks into the compound with Tommy, he throws his school bag onto the couch, he walks into the kitchen and kisses Natasha forehead and greets her.

 

“Dad texted me, he say they will be stuck in debriefing for a good hour before Happy picks them up, so we have 30mins to actually finalise everything.” Harley said as he walks to the fridge to get something to drink.

 

“Alright we have enough time to frost the cake, to set up the food. Harley please be a sweetie and make sure everything is okay at the back, also check on Morgan, make sure she’s wearing the red and gold dress we got her.” Natasha said as she brought the cake out.

 

“Sure thing Aunt Nat.” Harley replies as he pulls Tommy along to the backyard.

 

Everything seems okay, the lights were put up, the tables were set up, the fireworks were ready and his brother was making out with his boyfriend on the lounge chair, perfect. Harley then walks over to Peter.

 

“I know you got a surprise for Papa, but please bro, I don’t want Dad to get a heart attack when he sees Loki is on top of you.” Harley said as he kicks the lounge chair.

 

“Seriously dude? Is that how you greet your brother?” Peter said as he sat up, looking at Harley annoyed.

 

“Then how do you want me to greet you? To shoot you in your legs? Come on, time to get changed, they will be home in like 30mins.” Harley said as he pulls Peter up.

 

“And you, Loki. Go get dress! Steve and Tony would be here soon.” Harley said as he pulls Loki too.

 

“Hey! Don’t pull me that way,! I’m a god.” Loki whines.

 

“And I’m his brother, if you don’t get dressed too, you won’t even have my blessing to date him, your choice reindeer games.” Harley said as he puts both his hands up and walks away.

 

“Fine! I’ll change, for Peter sake.” Loki scoffs as he straightens his shirt.

 

“Also look pretty tonight will you, it’s Steve’s birthday.” Harley calls out before he went inside to wake Morgan up.

 

“Hey baby, time to wake up.” Harley said, as he wakes a sleepy Morgan up.

 

“Is Daddy home yet?” Morgan asked as she rubs her tired eyes.

 

“They will be here soon baby, let’s go and have a quick shower alright.” Harley said as he pulls her up, Morgan nods and follows him.

 

20 minutes later, Harley makes his way down with Morgan and Tommy, all of them dressed up in casual attire with Morgan wearing the red and gold dress, Natasha bought for her, her hair pulled back into a french braid that Tommy helped her. Both Tommy and Harley in a dark blue button down shirt with their own jeans, and black shoes.

 

Loki was already dressed up, with his signature green coloured button down, black pants and his formal shoes, while Peter wore his green polo t shirt, tucked into his black pants with his black shoes.

 

Natasha was in her red body hugging dress, that shows of her cleavage, and the slits by her thighs, Clint was wearing his purple t shirt over his military pants, Bucky was wearing his grey sweatshirt over his dark denim jeans. Sam was wearing his white t shirt over his denim jeans. 

 

Thor was wearing a white t shirt under his black vest with his dark pants while Bruce was wearing his green t shirt over his cargo pants. 

 

“It seems like Captain and Tony are arriving in 5 minutes.” Friday announced, all of them scramble out back, only for Harley and Peter who stood by the main door.

 

“Hey there Papa!” Peter greets Steve when he got out of the car.

 

“Hey there Pete, Harls. What are you doing out here?” Steve said as he walks up to them.

 

“Well to greet the birthday boy. Let’s go, we have something for you.” Harley said, as he pulls Steve along, they walked through the compound, and out the back door. 

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday Captain!” Everyone greets him, the lights starts lighting up, balloons being released, Steve stood there with his hands to his mouth, he was surprised.

 

“Happy birthday Papa!” Morgan greets him as she runs over to him, Steve pulls her up into a hug, kissing her cheeks.

 

“Happy birthday Pops.” Peter said next to him.

 

“Happy Birthday old man.” Harley said too, which Steve pulls them into a hug.

 

“God I’m blessed really, thank you, my kids.” Steve said as he chokes on his tears

 

“Hey there specimen, happy old day!” Natasha greets him.

 

“Happy born day Cap!” Clint said as he slaps his back. He chuckles at them.

 

“Happy birthday, best friend.” Sam greets him with Bucky by his side.

 

“Happy birthday Punk!” Bucky said as he grins up to Steve.

 

As they walked over to the table to enjoy dinner, Tony sets up a screen, where he starts playing a video, they heard Tony’s voice.

 

“I’m making a video for Cap Birthday, i need some special message for him, so hit me with your best shot” Tony said, and the first to appear was Wanda.

 

“Hey there Steve, I can’t be there for you right now, I’m sorry, i hope you’re having a great time with your friends and family. May this birthday brings you tons of blessings. I love you!” Wanda said.

 

“Captain, I’m not sure how birthday works but I’m supposed to wish you and hope that this birthday of yours will bring you more blessings in life. Take care Captain!” Vision wished.

 

“Hey it’s us! We can’t be there right now but we hope you have a blast birthday! A year older, a year wiser even if you’re centuries old! Enjoy your birthday! From me and hope!” Scott face filled the screen.

 

“Greetings my fellow warrior! How are you and the white wolf? Wakanda miss you, my brother! Please bring the kids along next time, Shuri can’t wait to meet the boys! Also happy birthday from all of Wakanda! Enjoy your birthday brother! Bless Birthday!” T’challa wished

 

“Hey Steve! Happy birthday! You have been my best friend ever since we met, and I’m more than be blessed to have fought beside you! Blessed birthday big brother!” Natasha greets him.

 

“Stevie! Happy century old birthday! Tony must be something to still be in love with you for this long! Haha have a happy blessed birthday punk!” Bucky wished

 

“Hey Cap! Another year older, hope you’re a lot wiser! Enjoy your birthday with your friends and family, you crazy asshole!” Sam said

 

“‘Do i have to do this Dad?’ Peter whines, ‘if you don’t, I’m not letting you meet your boyfriend!’ Tony warns him, ‘Fine! But you gotta delete the front part.’ Peter replies him, ‘if only you play nice!’ Tony replies. ‘Alright! Hey Pops! It’s your birthday, i hope you enjoy yourself, with the food and company we have, may this year birthday beats the other birthdays you had and you know what, i love you so much!’ Peter said, ‘but do you love him as much as you love Loki though?’ Tony asked, where Peter just blushed in the video.” Peter’s message

 

“I love you Papa! Happy birthday!” Morgan said

 

“Happy blessed birthday Rogers!” Rhodey greets him.

 

“Happy birthday Mr Rogers! Me and Harley wished you a blessed birthday! May god give you all his blessings and make you the most happiest man on earth! We love you!” Tommy said as he and Harley lays on the bed, grinning at the camera.

 

“Steve my man! Happy fucking birthday from your friendly bird!” Clint said with his stupid grin.

 

“Son of Rogers! I don’t know how midgardians celebrate their birthdays, but in Asgard we drink meads till we’re dead drunk! Cheers to you my friend, happiest birthday from my and brucie!” Thor greets him.

 

“I think that’s all of them, happy birthday my dear husband, you have been the most amazing papa to our kids, sweetest friend to our team, caring hero to our town, well you’ve been the most amazing and understanding and caring Husband to me. Thank you for that Steven Grant Stark-Rogers. I love you and happy birthday sweetheart.” Tony was the last to wish, he even added a flying kiss.

 

Steve stood there, with tears in his eyes, as he smiles at the screen he felt the overwhelming love from everyone that everyone decided to rush in and hugged him. As he lets everyone go, he walks up to Tony and cups his face, he kisses his lips softly.

 

“Thank you Tony. Thank you so much. I’m so fucking blessed.” Steve said as he rest his forehead against Tony’s .

 

“Hey Language!” Morgan said, and everyone chuckles.

 

“Happy birthday sweetheart, i love you.” Tony replies as he leans up and kisses Steve on the cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Harley had went to the garage, he took his helmet and his keys, and off he rode off to meet MJ ather place, he had texted her earlier, wanting to meet her, as he parks his bike near her driveway, he rested on his bike and texted her, he waited for about 5 minutes, when she skips down the steps, she waved at him, with a genuine smile on her face, Harley smiles at her, walks up to her, as they met in the middle, pulling her into a hug. Everyone knows how close MJ and Harley had been, ever since Sam and Bucky's engagement. They literally hanged out together whenever Harley was in town. 

 

“How are you, Squirt?” Harley asked her, as he pushes her hair away from her eyes.

 

“Never been better, how about you Handsome?” MJ asked, as she grins up to him.

 

“Well the usual, just celebrated my anniversary with Tommy, and well life has been perfect for me really, i have my gay parents who are actually the ultimate power couple in the universe, i have a little sister that loves to annoy me 24/7, and i have a brother that is too complicated for me.” Harley sighs as he took a seat on the steps.

 

“Happy Anniversary brother, i really like how Tommy has been treating you so well, you both looked happy in every photo on instagram. I really envy your relationship.” MJ sighs as she sat next to him.

 

“And your tone speaks another million words, tell me what's wrong, my sister. You know you could share with your big brother right?” Harley nudges her.

 

“It's just Peter, ever since Loki came here, Peter has been different. He has been too preoccupied with Loki, and it pisses me off, how many times he cancelled on us, just because Loki has been feeling overwhelmed, and how Loki always needed him. Like hey, i 'm your girlfriend, aren't i. Why when Loki calls you, you would run to him, but when it comes to me, it feels like i doesn't exist. Like my feelings ain't valid.” MJ sighs.

 

“MJ, you’re literally the most beautiful girl i ever met, you’re smart, you’re talented, you’re amazing, but I know my brother well, too well to be exact. As much i want you both to be happy, isn’t letting go is the best solution right now?” Harley asked as he looks at MJ.

 

“What do you mean, Harl?” MJ asked, looking at him confused.

 

“Peter wants to be happy, well he deserves to be happy. But by pulling and tugging, it’s not going to help the both of you. It’s better for the both of you to talk things out. Take time off away from each other, take the time to figure things out, it’s no use to only love one sided.” Harley replies, MJ just kept quiet.

 

“MJ, look at me. I love you alright, like my own sister. I do want you to be happy too but seeing both of you being hurt with each other actions, it hurts me too. I don’t want you to get hurt even further, stop doing this to yourself.” Harley explains.

 

“Harls, if by letting go will make the both of us happy, I’ll be willing to do that. I mean let nature takes its course. I don’t want to be in a relationship where it’s draining all of my energy and will power. I’m tired of crying myself to sleep, I’m tired of questioning my worth, I’m tired of not being good enough. I guess ending things before it gets worst is better than loving someone who couldn’t decide who to love.” MJ sighs as she lays her head on his shoulders.

 

“There’s always someone better out there, take your time hunny, it’s not like you have to get married now. Be adventurous, go out and date others, you’re a strong independent lady, you don’t need a guy to pull you down. Go ahead and live your life!” Harley encourages her. MJ smiles at him, and nods, they sat there for awhile and making small conversations, before Harley decided to leave.

 

Harley had decided to go back to the compound instead, since it was nearer to go to school from there, Harley walks into the kitchen, and Sam was there, drinking his coffee, with Bucky by his side, playing his phone, Sam smiles at him.

 

“Why the long face, Buddy?” Sam asked.

 

“Nothing really, just too much on my plate.” Harley replies as he took a seat opposite of them.

 

“Tell your uncles what’s bothering you hunny?” Bucky said as he looks up from his phone.

 

“I’m just really tired of things.” Harley sighs, as Sam go up and pours him a cup of tea.

 

“Harley, look me and Bucky are here for you, always. Talk to us when you need to.” Sam reassures him as he hands him the tea.

 

“Thanks Sammy. It’s just with Peter you know, i try not to trouble myself with him but he’s my brother, and i care for him.” Harley replies as he sips his tea.

 

“Tell me about Peter, what’s wrong with him.” Bucky asked as he looks at Harley, offering him a reassuring smile.

 

Just then Steve was standing near the kitchen door, he didn’t want to barge into their conversation, he knows Harley needs someone to talk to, he doesn’t want to interrupt it. He stood there and listens to them.

 

“Everything is wrong with Peter. Sometimes i wish I didn’t care too much.” Harley sighs, as he plays around with his mug.

 

“I just wish that he knows, I’m here for him. Like to the very end, I’m always here for him, why can’t he trust me on this.” Harley said.

 

“Trust you on what Harley?” Sam asked him.

 

“Alright, listen and don’t judge it. Peter likes Loki, and Loki likes him back, and i asked them to be together and stuff and they did, but Peter is scared to tell our parents, thinking they would disapprove of it, while Loki is just scared of Thor knowing about it. I mean I support them for who they want to love.” Harley replies.

 

“Wait. So you mean that the God of Mischief who is thousands years old is in love with our Peter?” Bucky asked as he looks at Harley curiously, Harley just nods.

 

“Technically earth age, he’s 17. So they have the rights to date each other, babe.” Sam replies as he rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder and kissed his cheeks.

 

“Well if you say it that way. Love is love, it has no boundaries, doesn’t matter age or gender or even Midgardian or Asgardian. As long as our Peter is happy, I’m okay with it.” Bucky said.

 

“We’re okay with it Harley.” Sam is reassures him.

 

“Thank you guys, but the problem is, my parents, I really hope that they’re okay with Peter and Loki being together.” Harley sighs.

 

“I’m okay with whoever Peter wants to be with, I don’t mind really.” Steve said, as he walks out from his hiding spot.

 

“Pops! What are you doing here? Where’s Morgan and Dad?” Harley asked as he turns to Steve.

 

“They’re at home, i came to pick out some things. Look Harley, you can talk to me, just don’t worry about Tony, I’ll talk to him.” Steve said as he walks to Harley.

 

“Thanks Pops. But please don’t confront Peter, i told him i would help him with things about him and Loki. And talked to the both of you.” Harley sighs as he looks at Steve.

 

“Harley, listen, you’re my son, Peter too, whatever happens, I will support you both, remember how you thought me and Tony would go crazy cos you’re gay and you love Tommy? Harley i love you and Peter a lot, both of you can be gay for all it matters, it doesn’t even change the fact than you’re my son and I love you both. And if you gonna say shit like Loki was an asshole, that is in the past honestly, i saw him changed, for the better, and as long as he doesn’t breaks Peter’s heart, I’m okay with him.” Steve reassures him.

 

“Thank you pops.” Harley said as he stood up and hugs Steve.

 

“I’ll do anything for all of my kids, trust me, all of you means the world to me. I love you Harley.” Steve said as he kisses the top of Harley’s head.

 

“Alright enough old man, no more affection, save it for the kid. I’m an adult now.” Harley whines as he tries to push away.

 

“Nah! You’re still a kid to me!” Steve chuckles as he ruffles up Harley’s hair.

 

The whole kitchen filled with laughter, Harley finally felt relived, as he finally done his part as a big brother, now it’s Steve turns to deal with his husband.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Steve sighs as he rode his bike back to his home, he felt relived that Harley would share his troubles with him, he knows so well how Harley would like to keep himself private, but for Harley to open up to his guardians, it hurts Steve’s heart, to see his son vulnerable, and break apart over matters that they can actually talk things out. Steve parks his bike in the garage, he dumps his keys on the table and walks into the kitchen.

“Hey baby.” Steve greets Tony who was sitting at the island.

“Hey hunny, you’re home. Was Harley there?” Tony ask as he sips his drink.

“Yeah, he was, but well he had way too many things on his mind. We need to give the kid a break.” Steve said, as he sat across of Tony.

“What’s wrong with Harley, Babe?” Tony asked, as he was truly worried for his first son.

“He had tried to be a good brother, and it breaks my heart, that he couldn’t talk to his fathers, but he went to his guardians instead. I wish I could be there for him.” Steve replies.

“Steve, look, you know how Harley is, he likes to keep his things and life private. If he wants to talk to us, he will. Give him space, Stevie.” Tony replies.

“But it hurts him even more, it makes me worried sick to see my son all stressed up. Tony, listen to me. That boy, our son, has so much on his plate, he has school to worry about, he has his guardians to worry about, he has his siblings to worry about, god damn it Tony, he has way too much right now, my boy could have a meltdown and we can’t see that.” Steve said.

“Steve when I was younger, I too was like him, damn you too were like him. but look where we are right now. We’re strong gay mans that literally saving New York almost every day. If I can live through my dad being a dick to me, why can’t Harley do that? Plus, we are good parents to him, haven’t we?” Tony said.

“Anthony, are you listening to yourself right now? Harley didn’t even have a father figure while growing up, he didn’t have anyone to look up to. Tony, the times are different right now. You had your mother and Obadiah, I had my mother and then Bucky, but who does Harley have right now? His brother is busy with his love life, his guardians are busy with theirs, and his parents are busy saving others. If you’re not going to save and help Harley, then I will. Because he’s my son, even if he’s not my blood, but he is still mine.” Steve said, as he gets up from his seat and went to his room.  
Steve bumps into Peter while he climbed up the steps, he smiles at Peter, and said goodnight, Steve went to take a quick shower and went to bed. He had enough of today, he then tucks himself into bed and fell asleep. He woke up to the next morning, all tired and clearly not well rested. He walks down to the kitchen, where Peter was having breakfast with Loki and Morgan.

“Morning Papa! Loki made pancakes for us today!” Morgan greets him.

“Really? That’s nice. Morning love birds.” Steve greets Loki and Peter. Peter chokes on his food and coughs out.

“Don’t worry about it, Harley talked to me, and I’m okay with it. Bucky and Sam are okay with it too. I just want you to know, you have every right to love anyone. Listen to me Peter, this is your life you’re living, it would be stupid if I tell you not to love like you never love before. Look at me Peter, I had made so much mistake in life, yes it brings me here, but also those lesson, I’ve felt so much pain, I’ve lost so many, and I can’t risk it right now. I love you, Harley and even Morgan. So please, Peter. Do talk to me if anything is wrong. “Steve said, as he looks at Peter.

“Also, you! If you ever break his heart, I’ll send you straight to hell with your sister Hela. Don’t push it alright. Also, Bucky and Sam would be on you, if you ever hurt him.” Steve said, as he points a finger to Loki.

“Don’t worry, Son of Rogers, I would never hurt the people I truly love.” Loki promised

“Well technically you stab Thor countless of times, Babe” Peter said, as he sips his drink.

“No bickering at the table love bird. Peter go get ready for school, Morgan too. Loki can you drive them to school? I have things to do.” Steve said, as he sips his coffee.

“Sure, thing Steve. Kids get dress, I’ll start the car.” Loki said as he cleans the dishes.

Steve gets up from his seat, and when to make breakfast for Tony, Tony had spent the whole night in his garage, playing with his toys. Steve brought down the food to the garage, Tony was there toying with his car, Steve walks in and sighs.

“Hey I made breakfast.” Steve greets him.

“Did you make it or was its Loki who did that?” Tony replies.

“I did, so please don’t be a bitch about it alright. I came here to apologize; I might have gone a little too far on you about Harley.” Steve said as he took a step closer to Tony.

“You didn’t just go a little too far, you hit somewhere I didn’t want to think about. You talked about mum, about Obadiah. How am I supposed to feel, honestly?” Tony said, as he looks up from the hood.

“Look at me! You think about yourself, what about our son! Think about its Tony! You call yourself his father, but when he needs you, needs us, where the hell are you then! If New York means so much to you, then leave! If your kids are not important, why the hell would you sign the adoption slips! Don’t do this if you can’t handle it! Go ahead and hide in your garage, while your kids need you out there!” Steve raised his voice.

“Then tell me, what do you want? Send him to a therapist? Is that what you want? The great son of Stark-Rogers having to seek treatment just because he can’t handle his problems!” Tony shouts at him.

“You know what! Let me raise my son on my own!” Steve said, as he stomps out.

“Oh, and one last thing! Your dearest Peter is dating the God of Mischief! Good luck with that!” Steve said, as he slams the door close.

Steve was done with everything, he had enough, he went up to his room, and packed some of his things, and went down to the garage, he took his bike and off he went. He wanted to be with his son, Harley, and only him.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve stood outside of the door, contemplating to knock or just go back home, he paced around the corridor, until someone stops him and pats his shoulders.

 

“Hey there Mr Rogers.” Tommy greets him.

 

“Hey Tommy. Did you just end class?” Steve greets him.

 

“Yeah, you looking for Harley?” Tommy asked him, as he unlocks his door. Steve nods at him.

 

“Come in then, he texted me that he was back at our dorm.” Tommy said.

 

“Hey baby! Look who I found outside?” Tommy said as they walked into the dorm.

 

“Who baby?” Harley said, as he got out of his room.

 

“It’s me, your Pops.” Steve said, as he gave Harley a small wave.

 

“Hey Pops! What are you doing here?” Harley said as he walks up to Steve.

 

“I just wanted to see my son.” Steve replies, as he pulls Harley into a hug.

 

“Come on Pop, you know how much I hate affection.” Harley whines as he pushed Steve away.

 

“Well you don’t honestly. Come on, it’s not everyday your father comes to visit. Be nice to him. also, Steve, can I get anything for you?” Tommy said as he sticks his head out of the kitchen.

 

“A bottle of beer would be nice.” Steve said, as he took a seat on the sofa.

 

“Well we’re drinking tonight alright.” Harley said, as he took a seat next to Steve.

 

“Alright here you go, chilled beers. So, what’s up Steve?” Tommy said, as he hands them the beers.

 

“I’m going to sound stupid, but I never really heard how you both go together.” Steve said, as he sips his beer.

 

“You came here, all the way to MIT, on your bike, just to ask me this? You could have call me Pops.” Harley chuckles, as he nudges Steve’s side.

 

“I rather we talked face to face, to see your excitement in your face.” Steve explains.

 

“Not to be rude, but well, did something happen to you and dad?” Harley asked him.

 

“I’ll talk about that later. I just want to hear your story first, since I asked first.” Steve said as he smiles to them.

 

“Okay I’ll dish out everything alright.” Tommy starts as he pours himself a cup of tea.

 

“So, when me and Harley here, moved into our dorm, we rarely talked to each other at all. And it was hard for us to see each other, since you know, mechanical engineering and English majors have different timing. Since I have early classes and Harley had late classes, we rarely bumped into each other, it was until the fourth month when my class was cancelled, and Harley had woke up to make breakfast, I was sitting on the sofa here, sipping my coffee and reading my book, that he walks out of his room, just wearing his boxer, and he was rubbing his cute sleepy eyes.” Tommy said as he remembers the first time they really talked.

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Tommy greats Harley.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Harley asked him with a yawn.

 

“Class got cancelled this morning though, so I thought of staying home this morning. Do you have class today?” Tommy asked him.

 

“Nah, my professor cancelled it today, just go a text from my classmate. Hey since you’re free and I am too, let’s hang out, I mean we been roommate for like 4 months now, shouldn’t we get to know each other better?” Harley asked him, as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Well I’m okay with it.” Tommy said as he walks over to the kitchen and wash his cup.

 

“Yeah, let’s go then.” Harley said.

 

“Harley hunny, as much as I love looking at you in boxers right now, I don’t think you should go out in them.” Tommy chuckles.

 

“Hahaha hell no. I’m gonna have a quick shower now. We can walk over to the mall okay.” Harley chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck. Tommy laughs and smiles at him, and nods at him. Harley went off to his room.

 

They got closer as they sat at Starbucks, Harley drinking his tea while Tommy sips on his hot chocolate, they talked about things, like their studies, their families, but Harley wasn’t ready to disclose who his dads was which Tommy respects. That was when Harley’s crush on Tommy started, with that Harley always woke up in the morning, to prepare breakfast for Tommy, in return Tommy would always cook him dinner. They would spend their weekends evening together in front of the Tv, watching documentaries and even discussing the theories. They even went to those college party. It was during their 5th month that Harley and Tommy had went to the party near their dorm, which was a senior of Harley. As they got back to their dorm, Harley was so drunk, that Tommy had to carry him on his back.

 

“God! Harls you’re heavy honestly.” Tommy groans as he unlocks their door.

 

“Tommy! I need to tell you something.” Harley whispers into his ears.

 

“Can that wait Harley? You’re pretty heavy.” Tommy said, as he pushed open the door. He then brings Harley over to their sofa.

 

“Can I please tell you now.” Harley whines, as he made grabby hands to Tommy.

 

“Alright tell me what it is.” Tommy groans as he sat on the sofa, as he pushed Harley’s legs off the sofa.

 

“This is crazy as hell, I really really like this guy, he’s so fucking cute. And he makes me smile like every fucking day. But did I tell you how he smells, he smells so fucking good, I think I would want to spend my days in his arms. And he’s so clever that I could spend my days listen to him talk. And I would do that right now.” Harley slurs his speech.

 

“Well he must be lucky really, you’re a nice boy, Harls. You’re smart, you’re talented, and cute too.” Tommy said, as he hangs his head lowly.

 

“And did I tell you babe, when he sulks and pouts, he’s the most fucking cutest human being.” Harley said as he lays his head onto Tommy’s shoulders.

 

“I guess he does.” Tommy said, as he looks at Harley who was grinning next to him.

 

“What’s with that stupid grin on your face?” Tommy asked him, as he looks over at Harley, Harley sat up and cups his face.

 

“Because I’m talking about you babe. I like you so fucking much, and right now you smell so fucking good, literally I love the mix of alcohol and perfume and shampoo and I want to fucking kiss you senseless right now.” Harley said, as he rubs his nose against Tommy’s.

 

“Then kiss me babe.” Tommy said, as he tilts his head slightly.

 

Harley smiles, and he leans in for the kiss. It was soft and sweet, with a little mix of alcohol. As Harley straddles Tommy, they pulled apart, as they caught their breathe, resting their forehead against each other.

 

“I fucking love you.” Harley breathes out, as he looks at deep into Tommy’s eyes.

 

“and I love you too babe.” Tommy said, as he leans up and kissed Harley’s soft lips.

 

“And that was how our love story started, a drunk confession that I would never forget. Because I woke up the next morning with a koala with a bad hangover.” Tommy chuckles as he sips his tea.

 

“Woah, I didn’t know Harley was a lightweight like his dad. You both are the cutest, I swear.” Steve chuckles as he sips his beer.

 

“Hey, we drank so much that night, that’s why I was drunk as hell.” Harley groans.

 

“Babe, you literally had two bottles of beers, so please.” Tommy laughs.

 

“And you’re having one now. Tommy, lock all the beers right now. Or not he will become some drunk koala.” Steve teased them.

 

“Pops! You too! Alright enough, I’m not letting you stay over tonight.” Harley said, as he got up from his seat and pouts at them.

 

“Steve you can sleep in my room tonight.” Tommy said, as he stood up, putting his arms around Harley’s shoulders.

 

“Sure thing, thanks Tommy. You guys go ahead and sleep first. I want to you know enjoy another bottle of beer. Goodnight guys.” Steve said, the boy’s nods and waves him goodbye.

 

Steve sat on the sofa, as he sips his beer, he took out his phone, there were no text or call from Tony, but there was one from Peter.

 

“Come back home soon Pops, we miss you.” Peter had sent him.

 

“I’ll be home soon. I promise you.” Steve replies him.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony sighs as he finally got out of the garage, he was tired and also disappointed with the fact that Steve just walks out on him, especially after their quarrel. Normally he would wait till Tony calm down and they would apologize and talked things out. But this time, Steve just walked out and went off. As Tony went into the kitchen and grabs a coffee, he heard a car drives into his driveway, he walks over to the main door and opens it, there Sam and Bucky got out of the car.

 

“You look horrible, Stark!” Bucky greets him.

 

“Yeah I look like shit, but you still wanted to bang me back then.” Tony scoffs.

 

“Well I’m lucky that was in the past, as I’m banging him right now.” Sam chuckles.

 

“What brings both of you love bird here?” Tony asked as Bucky walks up to him, hugging him.

 

“To check on you, if you’re okay.” Bucky said.

 

“I’m perfectly fine right here.” Tony replies as he pats Bucky’s shoulders.

 

“Yeah but why the long face Buddy.” Sam said, as they walked to the patio.

 

“I’m just, I don’t know Sam. It’s like everything just went to fast. But how did you know Sam?” tony sighs as he sat in the chair.

 

“Steve came over to the compound just now, he grabs a few of his clothes, he told us you guys weren’t speaking right now, and he just rode off to visit Harley.” Sam replies.

 

“But whatever shitty thing happened between the both of you, it’s kind of big, especially for Steve to walked out just like that.” Bucky said as he sat next to Tony.

 

“I just, he talked about my mother, then about Harley’s mental issue. It’s pretty fucked up for me to bring him to therapy just because he can’t handle his things well.” Tony sighs.

 

“It’s okay for Harley wants to see a therapy. Peter sees his counsellor in school. And Peter sometimes comes to us. But Harley, you know him. he’s an introvert, he rarely comes to us to talk, he’s always so cheery and happy. He just doesn’t like us to worry about him. maybe it’s better you reach out to him, ask him what he wants. Harley is a young adult, also he has been the big brother to them for years, but sometimes the strongest one has to break apart in order to be stronger again. Stark, if you love Harley as much as you say, reach out to him. he’s your son, not your enemy.” Bucky said as he puts a reassuring hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“But what about Steve? How do I win him back?” Tony sighs as he hangs his head low.

 

“Do what you do best, bend over and let him fuck you senseless.” Sam said as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Sam!” Both Bucky and Tony said as he looks at them.

 

“What! Don’t pretend like that is not what Tony’s good at. Put that butt of yours to good use.” Sam said.

 

“God! Bucky keep your husband on a leash will you.” Tony scoffs.

 

“Well he’s the dominant one, it’s me on a leash.” Bucky chuckles.

 

“Leave your sex life out of this will you.” Tony sighs.

 

Just then a car had drive up to their driveway, it was Steve’s car, Loki steps out with Morgan and Peter, it was 4pm after all, the kids were done with school. Peter looks up and smiles when he sees his uncles were there, he literally ran up to them. Pulling Sam into a hug, while Morgan rans up to Bucky where Bucky grabs her and twirl her around, earning giggles from her.

 

“Woah! What are you both doing here?” Peter asked them.

 

“Well can’t your uncles come and visit their favourite nephew?” Sam asked him as he ruffles up Peter’s hair.

 

“Hey, he’s not my favourite, she is.” Bucky said as he kisses Morgan’s cheeks.

 

“I miss you so much Bucky!” Morgan whines as she hugs him close.

 

“Sammy, did you get us anything?” Peter asked as he looks up at Sam.

 

“Well it’s in the car, go on ahead and grab it in the back seat.” Sam said as he hands Peter the car keys.

 

“Hey green guy, what are you up to?” Bucky asked as he looks over to Loki.

 

“Hey, play nice, he’s Peter’s boyfriend.” Tony whispers, as he slaps Bucky’s shoulders.

 

“It’s nice to meet the both of you again, I hope the trip that you both had were splendid.” Loki greets him.

 

“It was perfect. How have you been Lokes?” Sam asked him.

 

“Everything has been fine. I’ll shall head inside and prepare the snacks for the kids; would you excuse me.” Loki said as he makes his way inside the house.

 

“What happen to the evil guy who wanted to rule Earth?” Bucky asked as he watched Loki walks into the house.

 

“It seems that our dearest Peter actually made him good.” Tony sighs.

 

“So, it’s true then, the both of them are dating right now?” Sam asked, Tony just nods.

 

“Well as Peter’s loving uncle, I guess it’s time we have the talk alright.” Bucky said as he cracks his knuckles.

 

“Play nice babe. We don’t want to hurt our Peter.” Sam said as he squeezes Bucky’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, your favourite, not mine.” Bucky teased him.

 

It was dinner time, they sat down at the dinner table, while Loki serves them. They were enjoying their meal, while Bucky and Sam talked about their trip across Europe, how much they enjoyed the sunsets, the star filled skies and how much they love eating all the different cuisine, as they proceed with dessert. Bucky clears his throat.

 

“Loki, I heard you’re dating our boy here?” Bucky asked him as he took a bite of the pie.

 

“Is that what Midgardians calls it? Then it’s yes, I’m in love with Peter.” Loki said confidently.

 

“Well you better think carefully, if your forgot that one of his uncles is Captain America, while the other one is a Russian assassin, and have you seen his aunt Natasha, she’s good with her thighs, and Clint, he has perfect aiming. Also, Harley has a potato gun.” Sam said as he sips his wine.

 

“And I have this!” Morgan said as she runs to the living room and came back with one of Tony’s blaster.

 

“Hey there young lady, what did I tell you about playing with daddy’s things?” Tony said a she grabs the blaster from Morgan.

 

“That I can only play with it if Papa Steve was here. Also, where’s Papa?” Morgan asked as Tony carries her.

 

“Papa has something to do, he will be back soon alright hunny.” Tony said as he kissed Morgan’s cheeks.

 

“No worries, I won’t ever hurt him. I know who my brother is. I won’t risk a storm just for a heartbreak. Trust me, I really love Peter. I’ve talk to Steven too. He had warned me too.” Loki said as he sips his drink.

 

“Come on guys, this is my dating life right now.” Peter sighs as he looks at everyone.

 

“We want the best for you Peter.” Tony replies.

 

“Well you know what best for me. My brother’s mental health. If only I could help him, but I can’t. so, if you care for me and love me, please help my brother.” Peter sighs as he pushes his food away and got up from his seat.

 

“I’m not hungry, I’m going up to my room to do my homework.” Peter said as he walks up to his room.

 

“Wow, that went well.” Bucky sighs.

 

“Hey at least that settles it, it’s your turn to get Steve back. Go ahead. We will take care of the kids tonight.” Sam said as he got up from his seat, and walks to Tony, giving him a light squeeze on his shoulder.

 

“Fine, I’ll go get change.” Tony said, as he walks to his room

 

“And wear your best suit. “Bucky calls out from the dining room.

 

Tony got changed and went to the garage, he got into one of his newer suits, and he fly off to Harley’s school. He had texted Harley earlier to check if Steve was there, and Harley said, Steve was sleeping in Tommy’s room, and Harley was going to bed soon, he had left his dorm room unlock for Tony to come in. So, Tony did that, he stood outside of Tommy’s room door, and sighs, he turns the knob and walked in, even with the moonlight, Steve still looks handsome while asleep. Tony walks to his bed side, he pulls the cover and got into bed, he lays in bed, snuggling against Steve’s chest.

 

“Tony?” Steve groans as he felt a warm body against him.

 

“Sssshhh Steve, sleep, it’s late.” Tony said.

 

“What are you doing here? What time is it?” Steve asked him.

 

“It’s past midnight, I had to make a stop over but I’m here now.” Tony said as he looks up to Steve, enjoying the sleepy blue eyes of him.

 

“It’s pretty late, what are you doing here?” Steve asked him, as he cuddles Tony close to him.

 

“To let you fuck me senseless again.” Tony pouts. Steve smiles and kissed his lips.

 

“I’m sorry for being a piece of shit to you. I don’t want to risk us again; I love you Steve. And I will do anything for our family.” Tony sighs.

 

“And I love you too Tony, I had a long day today, can we continue this tomorrow, and get some sleep.” Steve said as he kissed Tony’s forehead.

 

“Wait, you’re not going to fuck me senseless?” Tony asked as he looks up at Steve.

 

“We will soon, but for now I want to cuddle up with my husband, as I missed him so fucking much.” Steve said as he pulls Tony close to him, nuzzling him.

 

“I love you Steve Rogers.” Tony whispered.

 

“And I love you too, Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers.” Steve replies as he kissed Tony’s forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony woke up the next day with an arm wrapped around his waist, he felt his husband breathing down his neck, Tony grins as he tries to pull away, only for Steve to pulls him back in, kissing the back of his neck.

 

“5 more minutes baby.” Steve groans.

 

“Come on Stevie, time to wake up, Harley and Tommy would be awake soon.” Tony said as he turns to Steve.

 

“5 more minutes love.” Steve groans as he pulls Tony closer, kissing his forehead.

 

“ Fine, 5 more minutes, then you're making me breakfast.” Tony said as he cuddles closer.

 

“ As long as i get to hold you longer, i would walk to the end of the earth for you.” Steve replies as he kissed Tony's cheeks.

 

“ Aren't you a sweetheart, baby.” Tony replies as he kissed Steve's chin. Steve just chuckles.

 

“Also you need a shave soon babe. It's a bit too prickly for me.” Tony chuckles.

 

“Guys! 5 minutes is up! Get up!” Harley shouts from the other side of the door, as he bangs the door.

 

“How romantic is our son.” Tony chuckles as he got out of bed.

 

“Well he was yours first before mine.” Steve groans as he too got out of bed,

 

Both mans walks out of their room, rubbing their tired eyes and dragging their legs to the kitchen, where they were greeted with the smell of coffee and pancakes. Harley was there grinning up to them, as he sips his coffee.

 

“Good morning my adoptive dads.” Harley greets them.

 

“Good Morning Tony's son.” Steve chuckles.

 

“Hey, he's our son.” Tony said as he slaps Steve's arms.

 

“Where's Tommy, kid?” Tony asked Harley.

 

“Tommy has morning classes today. So it's me and you guys. Coffee?” Harley said as he got up and grabs two mugs.

 

“Sure thing bud.” Steve said as he sat at the island, with Tony wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

 

“ Here you go. Also Dad, what brings you here? I don't think you're here to just fetch your husband.” Harley asked as he sat the mugs of coffee down.

 

“I'm here to talk to you Harley. I feel like I haven't been a good father to you.” Tony sighs.

 

“Dad, look at me. You have been the best dad i ever had. I haven't been the best son to you, or Steve. I know you both going to deny it, but listen to me. I have been trying to be the best son but i have my flaws, I'm not as smart as Peter, I'm not as pretty or as cute as Morgan. I'm not an Avenger like Peter, I'm not always by your side like Morgan. I'm always away from home due to school and my environmental work, and my boyfriend, that my siblings rarely see me anymore.” Harley sighs, as he sat opposite of them.

 

“Harley, listen to me, you're my best one, and you don't even ask for our attention. I'm really proud of you, scoring so well on your papers, your environmental work is going world wide, and you have been the most happiest ever since you met Tommy. Your siblings literally looks up to you, especially Peter. He doesn't says it but the looks in his eyes whenever you tell him about your work. And what I'm proud of you the most, is you never used your last name, you gained everything by just being Harley, not Harley Stark- Rogers. The respect you gained world wide, it just blew my mind away how such a big heart actually exist in such a small body. You cared for the environment, as much as you care for your family. You make me so proud, Son.” Steve said as he grabs Harley's hands, squeezing it lightly

 

“Also, I'm proud of you. You never let your mental health affect your daily duties. You fight against you depression, your anxiety, i would have drag myself around, blaming others for it. But you, Harls, you take it like it meant nothing. I'm really proud of you. I came here actually wanted to ask if you needed therapy. But i guess you don't huh?” Tony said as he smiles to Harley.

 

“Dad, look at me. I have Tommy with me, I have you and Pops to support me, i have great aunty and uncles to help me get through it. And i have siblings that understands what's their big brother going through. I have a strong base, a strong foundation to help me get through life. And i would go to the end of the world for them.” Harley reassures them.

 

“Harley, i honestly don't know what i did in my previous life, to deserve such a loving son.” Steve said as he leans forward, pulling Harley into a hug.

 

“Hey, he's my son alright.” Tony said as he pushes Steve away.

 

“ Come on guys! Fighting over me, how mature of you.” Harley said as he pushed them away. Steve and Tony started chasing him around the apartment.

 

“Hold up! Why are you chasing my boyfriend?” Tommy said as he walks into their apartment.

 

“They're trying to claim me as their son!” Harley chuckles as he hides behind Tommy.

 

“Harley is my son!” Tony said as he runs to Harley.

 

“Nope! He's mine!” Steve said as he runs to Tommy.

 

“He's my god damn boyfriend!” Tommy shouts as he pulls Harley into their bedroom, slamming the door shut in their face.

 

“I left you for less than an hour, and you dads are fighting for you. What the hell did you do?”  
Tommy breathes out as he pressed his back against the door.

 

“Hey everyone wants a piece of me.” Harley chuckles.

 

“I'll feed you to the shark if you joke with me one more time.” Tommy warns him.

 

“Fine fine, we had a family talk, they're just feeling sentimental. I'll send them away now.” Harley chuckles.

 

“You better send them away soon, as much as i love sleeping on your bed, you do know my bed is a lot more comfortable.” Tommy said.

 

“Fine, wish me luck baby.” Harley said as he kissed Tommy's forehead. Harley opens his room door and steps out.

 

“Yo Dads! I think you have to go home, Tommy is kinda shy to have sex with my parents at home!” Harley shouts.

 

“You guys better have protection alright!” Tony shouts as Steve carried him away.

 

“Thank you Harley, for letting me stay over, I'll bring your dad home now. Also do come over the weekend for dinner, I'll make your favorite.” Steve said.

 

“Sure thing Pops, see you. Ride safely alright. Love you both.” Harley said as he waves them goodbye.

 

“See you Harley Baby!” Tony shouts.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

It was Friday evening went Harley and Tommy had packed their things and got into the car, Harley had promised to come over earlier to surprised his other siblings,as Steve had promised to make him his favourite over the weekend. The Wilson-Barnes would be there, same goes to Bruce and Thor who had finally decided to come back to New York after settling eveything with Valkryie and New Asgard, and his favourite aunt would be there too.

 

As they drove together, enjoying each other company, Harley couldn’t help it but grin as he sings along with Tommy in the car, as they reached the compound, Harley grabs his bag in the back seat, and off they went to settle in their room. They laid in bed together, making small pillow talk.

 

“Babe, what if I wasn’t gay? What if we never dated?” Tommy asked as he looks at Harley who was curled up next to him.

 

“Then that would be total fucked up though. But we would still be amazing roommates though.” Harley replied tiredly.

 

“Well even if I wasn’t gay, I would still be gay for you, honestly you’re a sweetheart. It’s crazy how I keep falling for you, every single day.” Tommy grins to Harley.

 

“Me too babe, I would continue to fall for you, every fucking day.” Harley replies as he kissed Tommy’s nose.

 

They both laid in each other’s arm until they fall asleep. It was 2 am when Harley was shaken awake, it was Steve that woke him up.

 

“Hey Pops.” Harley said as he yawns.

 

“Hey bud, what time did you get here?” Steve asked him.

 

“Somewhere passed dinner, we decided to rest for awhile, didn’t know we would knock ourselves out.” Harley yawns again.

 

“your siblings are in the theatre room, I’m making them something light to eat. You and Tommy want to join us?” Steve asked him.

 

“Sure thing, I’ll go ahead and shower first. I’ll meet you in the theatre room.” Harley replies as he smiles to Steve.

 

Harley skips down the hall next to Tommy, who had to drag his legs. The theatre room door was open and Harley could hear the movie playing, as he sticks his head in, he couldn’t help but smile, there Peter was cuddling up next to Loki, while Morgan was in between Sam and Bucky. Steve and Tony was by the bean bags in each other’s arms. He tip toes his way inside, and hides behind the beanbags, he could barely hold his laughter when he realise what movie they were watching, technically the movie was too scary for Morgan but yet there she was enjoying it. As the scary scene comes up, Harley jumps to the front. The whole theatre was filled with screams, and popcorns started to fly around.

 

Harley clutched his stomach and falls to the ground laughing, there Bucky and Sam were in their fighting position, Tony and Peter had suited up and somehow Steve had his shield with him, and Loki was glowing somehow.

 

“Damn it! Your faces were epic!” Harley laughed.

 

“What the hell, Harley!” Peter said as he ran up to him, pushing his shoulders.

 

“Bad brother!” Morgan said as she walks up to him, pouting and crossing her arms.

 

“Harley.” Tony sighs.

 

“Damn, that was good.” Bucky chuckles.

 

“I guess he got it from us.” Sam laughs.

 

“I have nothing to do with this. I just wanted food.” Tommy yawns.

 

“Come here Tommy, I made something light for you guys.” Steve said as he walks over to Tommy, putting his arms wround his shoulders.

 

“Wait, you knew Harley would be here?” Tony asked as he looks over at Steve.

 

“Yeah, I told them you guys would be here. So surprise.” Steve chuckles as he hands Tommy a plate of sandwich.

 

“Thank Pops.” Tommy said as he bites into the sandwich.

 

“Harley Stark-Rogers! Come here!” Peter said as he throws himself on to Harley, with Morgan following him.

 

“We miss you, big brother!” Morgan said as she rubs herself into his chest.

 

“I miss you too, bud.” Harley said as he ruffles up Morgan’s hair.

 

“Has Peter been treating you well?” Harley asked her.

 

“Peter is always with Loki, and he doesn’t want ot play with me anymore.” Morgan sighs, as Peter starts to run away.

 

“Peter Stark-Rogers! Get your ass here now!” Harley said as he points to Peter.

 

“Please let me.” Loki said as his hands starts glowing green, next thing we knew, Peter was levitating infront of Harley. Harley smirks at him.

 

“Thank you Loki.” Harley smirks.

 

“Before I left, I told you to take care of our little sister. And what did you do?” Harley sighs.

 

“I did take care of her but well you know.” Peter sighs.

 

“As your older brother, I’m grounding you. No date nights with Loki, until you realise how important our little morgan is.” Harley said as he looks at Peter.

 

“Wait. What! No way!” Peter groans as he stood up properly.

 

“Babe.” Peter groans as he turns to Loki.

 

“Technically he’s your older brother, I’m just your boyfriend.” Loki sighs.

 

“No worries, Harley. I’ll make sure the spider child will spend more time with the iron child.” Loki smirks.

 

“Thank god you’re back.” Morgan giggles.

 

“You know, I’ll always have your back, little one.” Harley said as he smiles to Morgan.

 

“Kids! Food is ready!” Steve shouts from the across the room, holding up plates of sandwiches. Everyone starts running to Steve, even the pouting Peter.


End file.
